The life of a diva
by Fanfictfungrl215
Summary: Randy Orton, the legend killer. What would happen when he meets a woman just like him? Check out ALIaS6829 for Meg's story! Pleave review!
1. Chapter 1

Entertainment

Dee paced back and forth in the locker room, twirling her lip ring with her finger.

"Can't this match end already?" The Supreme Diva sat on a folding chair polishing her Diva's champion belt, not once looking up towards Dee.

"Breathe, it will be over when it's over." The Navy blue eyes jetted over to Diva with a frown as she stopped pacing for a split second and now looking towards the belt.

"I hope you knock something off of that." Diva Aka Meg Gratton snickered "He'll be fine." Dee stopped with her arms crossed and looked as if she had no clue to what Meg could have been talking about.

"I'm not worried about anyone… I just want to go out kick the Bella twins ass and go home." Another snicker came from Meg as she stood and put the belt around her waist

"Sure, Dee whatever you say. Are you even going to get dressed, it looks like Orton just may be done ripping Jericho a new one." Hurrying to the bench she would kick her sneakers off and grab her knee high black boots, that matched her ring attire all too well which was a black mini skirt and a cropped long sleeve shirt that stopped just below her chest. Lacing the last boot she would stand to her feet

"See I'm still as fast as I was when I entered the business.." It was a long time that they had been in this industry, they were both eighteen and just out of high school. Well, Dee was.. Now at Twenty-Two and Twenty-Six they had seen plenty of people come and go, and the few that stayed had made a name like those two did. Dee would walk to the vanity to check her make-up she often would stop and realize how much she had changed over the four years, how they changed. The ringing of the bell would then snap her back into reality. A knock on the door would make her smirk.

"You ready yet?" The voice asked on the other side of the door.

"We're coming!" Diva would shout as she walked over and pulled Dee from the mirror

"You look wonderful now lets go."

"I am…" She sounded like a seven year old getting rushed to school, opening the door they would walk out into the hallway. Dee teased her hair some just to give her, her stage look. Her role was a bit eccentric. They would pass by Orton and Triple-H, as always Meg would stop to give her fiancé a nice kiss on the lips. A look would be exchanged between Randy and Dee.

"Took you long enough." Dee stated to Randy

"Well, when you're the greatest, you sometimes need more time with the fans. Diva's are just eye candy." He answered with a smirk

"I'll give you eye candy, you son of a -"

"Kids, kids, now play nice or I'm going to have to put you both on punishment." Hunter chuckled. Another look was exchanged as Dee and Meg made their way to the ramp, they stopped and waited for the queue. Dee would take one of the water bottles and take a swig of it.

"Ready Meg?"

"I was born ready."

A giggle would come from Dee as she thought her reply, but didn't state it. Their entrance theme would come on and the would step out onto the ramp. Dee stared out into the crowd cheering and chanting their names. A smile grew on her face as she lifted her arms and began walking, She would speed her walk up mid-way just to do a couple of cartwheels down the ramp. Reaching the ring she would pull herself up onto the ring and turn putting her back against the ropes, doing a back flip into the ring. Diva would make her way up the steps and enter the ring, taking her belt off and sticking it in air to show it off to the fans. The Bella twins were already in the ring. With the ring of the bell the match was on, it was a tag team match between them, Meg had controlled most of the match before tagging in Dee. Hopping over the ropes she would clear Brie Bella with a clothesline. Running over to the other corner, she took out Nikki with a knee to the stomach. She would turn to Brie as Nikki rolled on the mat in pain from hitting the floor, just as she went to pick up Brie for the finisher. She noticed Randy and Triple-H standing at the top of the ramp. They were talking amongst themselves and pointing to Dee and Diva, a glare would be aimed to Randy from Dee as she set Brie up for the RKO. When Brie hit the ring floor, Dee would quickly place the three count pin. Standing up with the referee holding her arm, she pointed to him as him and Triple-H entered the ring. Hunter would put his arm around Meg, and laugh pointing to Dee. Randy was standing behind Dee shaking his head.

"You took my finisher"

"And?" Dee asked turning and extending her arms out to the side as if she were offering him a match. The four of them would exit the ring and make their way's back to the locker-room. This time they would all head to Triple-H's room to watch the end of the matches. Meg sat on the leather love seat with Hunter and talk over about the matches in the weeks ahead. Dee sat on a folding chair and drank the bottle of water she left in the back before the match, glancing over to Meg she would stand up and stretch

"As much as I would love to sit and watch you love birds. I need a cigarette."

"I think I'll join you," Randy responded for them. Again the glare was shot to him as she started to head out towards the parking lot. Upon arriving at her car she would unlock it and sat in the driver side to fetch her pack of cigarettes. Lighting one she would take a deep drag and notice Randy making his way towards her. With a groan she would exit the car and stare at him.

"Are you hell bent on aggravating me?" She asked

"No, but it is fun"

"Fun? Does the mighty legend killer even know what fun is?" Taking another drag of the cigarette she blew the smoke towards him

"You know I'm not really a bad guy." Randy responded

"You sure about that?"

"Well…" Randy answered. She responded with a laugh and flicked the ash off of her cigarette. She noticed that she hadn't took her eyes off of him. He wasn't as bad as she thought, stepping away from the car she would shut the door and lean against the shut door. With a smirk she would hang him her pack

"I'm guessing those wrestling shorts don't have any pockets."

"You guessed right." He answered taking one out and lighting it. Randy would take a deep inhale of it and breathe out. Dee laughed at his response and slide some hair from her face. Taking the last drag of her cigarette she would drop it onto the ground and stepped on it. Looking back up towards Randy she would smile again.

"Sorry for stealing your move.. I was hyped up from the match and you were there. So I had to prove I was able to be amongst the best."

"You already are sweetheart."

"Don't be cute with me." Dee answered as she started to walk away from him, she was unaware that he had extended his hand to take hers.

"Your going to walk away from the legend killer?"

"Yep.."

"I could easily take you down out here and no one would know."

"So you would just attack a woman for no reason?"

"If you walk away maybe." Randy finished his cigarette and pull her towards him.

"Or I could just kiss you." He went to plant one on her lips, tilting her head back she would avoid the kiss. Instead she would place her index finger on his lips with a smirk.

"What makes you think I'd kiss you?"

"I'm Randy Orton! Who wouldn't?"

"Me…" She replied pulling her arm from his grasp. Just as she went to walk back to the locker room Meg and Hunter were walking out into the parking lot. Meg crossed her arms looking at the two that were alone in the parking lot for such a long time.

"Am I missing something?" She wouldn't let either of the two reply

"Hunter and I are going to grab something to eat then head back to the hotel. I hope you won't be too upset that I won't be bunking with you Dee."

"A little… We got a double room for what reason?" She asked with a frown then smirked thinking they might as well enjoy each other before marriage.

"I guess I can survive in a room by myself.."

"I was going to bunk with hunter, I'll take the other room." Randy stated. All eyes fell on Randy in a sort of awe. Meg and hunter glanced at each other and smirked

"Do you think you guys can get along long enough to last the night." Hunter asked Dee

"I guess… Although it may take all of the mini bar then some." She scoffed as she walked to her car and opened the door.

Hotel Room

Getting off the elevator, Meg and Hunter would go to the room across from the one Dee had rented for the evening.

"Enjoy your evening.." Dee said with a smirk and swiped her key card to unlock the room. Walking into the room she would set her duffle bag onto the king size bed. Stopping to realize that the room had one bed she plopped onto the bed.

"Damn it!"

"Well, it is a king size we can make do.."

"Damn right we can.. Your sleeping on the floor!" Dee stood up and walked over to the mini bar. It wasn't very mini, guess the hotel thought that wrestlers were heavy drinkers. Taking a bottle of Jack Daniels she would pop the lid off and sit back onto the bed, she hadn't realized that Randy had already made his way to bed and laid across it on his belly. Looking behind her she would met the gaze of his.

"Is there a reason your staring at the back of my head?"

"I was just thinking. I never went to bed with someone I worked with."

"Well, your not going to bed with anyone it this room." She gulped some on the liquor that sat patiently in her bottle. Shivering from the burn of the drink going down her throat she leaned back to take the remote from the hands of him. Turning the TV on she would flip through the channels until she reached a movie that seemed somewhat interesting, her eyes traveled over to him, he was now taking a bottle from the line of liquor that had been left for them. There was also a gift basket in the room sitting on the table to the left of the patio doors. Taking another drink her shiver was smaller and the drink burnt a little less.

"So vodka is your drink of choice?"

"I've learned to make due with what you got." He drank from the bottle also with a wink towards her

"Oh please, you make due with anything.." She again took a swig like she were a professional drinker.

"This is going to hurt in the morning." She laughed and stood up walking over towards him and raised her bottle to him.

"Here's to our bunking together." Randy laughed and tapped his bottle against hers.

"Cheers to that.. So how did you get the RKO down so well?"

"That's my little secret." Dee replied. Setting the bottle down and making her towards the bed, that same arm that grabbed her in the parking lot did again. Looking down to his hand, her eyes made it's way up his arms past the sleeve of tattoos, past his neck onto his lips with a pause, and finishing at his eyes. A smile grew upon her face. As she let herself be held this time. It may have been the Jack that was running through her blood, for the fact that she was finding herself slightly attracted to him.

"Is this going to be a repeat of the parking lot?" She asked him waiting for a smart remark

"You mean me RKOing your ass?" Randy asked. Taking another drink and winking. Dee took the bottle with her free hand and took a drink with him. Randy quickly out his bottle down and brought his free hand up to her neck. Her face had a startled look on it as she set the bottle down and tried to back up. His hand holding her arm pulled her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear.

"Remember I'm a force to be reckoned with. I could drop you in here too, but then I would get caught." She brought her free hand to his hand holding her throat. Sliding her hand down his arm until she reached his elbow, breaking her other arm free. She would bring it up to put him in an elbow lock. Holding onto to it, she would stare into his emotionless eyes.

"You forgot that I am not as weak as the other divas" She spoke through clenched teeth. Randy reversed it and pulled the back of her into him, so that the were standing in the room both facing the patio door. He had both her hands in his and held onto her bringing his head down towards her shoulder until he rested upon it. Her eyes were set to the side, she could barely see him only the bridge of his nose and eyes.

"No, your not. That's why I want to take you under my wing and teach you some moves… With the both of us teamed together it will be the legend killer and the Diva killer." He whispered into her ear again as he brought his lips to kiss her neck. She would bite her lower lip with the feel of his lips upon his skin, she knew that his grip slightly lightened as kissed. That was her time to pull away, when she did that he would bring her hand to his face for a slap. Taking the bottle of Jack she had sitting and waiting for her, she walked towards the bed.

"Your not the big badass that you think you are.. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive." Dee mumbled. Randy would sit on the opposite side of the bed and look to the clock on the wall. With a groan he would lay back onto the bed. Only twelve-thirty, which meant they had only gotten off about an hour ago. He watched her drink down what could have been two double shots. Dee leaned back onto her elbows and looked into his eyes. She was starting to really feel the effects of the alcohol, biting her lower lip she would watch him sit up so that they were face to face. She placed her hand that was the closest to him onto his chest.

"As much as I can't stand you, I am somewhat attracted to the thought of us joining together. The two of us _would be a great team." _

"_I knew you would come around sooner or later."_

"_Who said I came around?" _

"_I did.."_

"_Oh, and who are you?"_

"_The Diva killer…" He replied With a smirk Dee sealed the deal with a kiss on the cheek._


	2. Chapter 2

Following Morning

The sun beat down on the hotel room with what looked like a huge party. There was empty bottle sprawled all across the floor. Her eyes blinked as she slowly began to come to, sitting up she realized she was completely nude. Glancing around the room she held her head and looked to the man that was laying next to her. Dee realized what had happened and threw herself back down on the bed with a groan, glancing again at the sleeping Randy Orton.

"Son of a bitch!" She muttered to herself. Grabbing a hair tie she pulled her long black hair that just reached her lower back. Rolling so that she were now facing Randy she would glance back to the clock sitting on wall behind her. It was the afternoon she couldn't believe they had slept in that late, nudging Randy she would wait to see his eyes open. His brown eyes would stare into her blue hues. Randy would gently touch her cheek.

"Good morning sunshine.."

"It's not morning it's quarter to two.." Dee replied as she watched Randy shoot out of bed, he didn't care to grab his clothes. His naked body made it's way to the bathroom, sitting up she would scramble to find her cell phone. Hearing the water turn on she would stop and look towards the bathroom door, setting her phone down she sighed and wrapped the sheet around her. Walking to the door she would open it and look at the closed clear shower curtain. Leaning against the sink she would drift off trying to figure out last night, watching his outline stop and pull the curtain over she would glance up to his face.

"About last night…"

"What about it?" He asked as he shut the shower curtain to continue showering.

"It shouldn't have happened… I've been in this business too long to know not to get caught up with coworkers. It always ends badly, besides for Hunter and Meg." She drifted off again watching his outline. Randy would again stop and look out of the curtain.

"Are you just going to sit and watch me like a lunatic or hop in and enjoy this shower? Besides what happened with us was just a little fun.." Dee would glare at him slightly annoyed by his answer and also so relieved that, that was his answer.. She got in without any thought on the matter, feeling the hot water on her back she sighed

"It does feel good.."

"Doesn't it?" He asked kissing her on the lips, it took herself a few seconds to realize she were kissing him back before she stepped back and looked at him strangely.

"I hope your not catching feelings." Was Randy's response as he got out of the shower, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Randy walked out into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, a knock on the door almost set him back a few years. Retrieving his heart from his stomach looked around the room for his duffle bag that sat on the dresser.

"It's open!" He shouted putting on a pair of boxers he took out, walking over to the table he tossed a pack of cigarettes onto the surface before sitting at lighting one. Meg walked in laughing and holding a bottle of green tea.

"Whoa! You guys really needed to get that drunk to survive a night?" She looked around at the varieties of different empty bottles that laid on the floor.

"Hey, Hunter! You got to come see this!"

"I don't remember drinking about six of these bottles." Randy muttered taking a drag of the cigarette, pushing the gift basket onto the floor to take the ashtray. Mean while Hunter came in just as Dee came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair and body.

"Oh Jesus!" She walked over to her duffle bag that was tossed to the bottom of the bed "I'll be getting dressed in the bathroom." Hunter shrugged Dee off walking to the table and sitting down.

"Did anything happen we should know about?" Hunter asked jokingly.

"Nope, just that she can drink like a fish."

"She's not a big drinker, actually." Meg added. Randy shrugged and leaned back into the chair, taking another drag. And blowing the smoke towards the right of him. Dee came out of the bathroom brushing her semi-dry locks. Looking towards the pack of cigarettes she sighed.

"God, I could use one of those.. Care to join me outside Meg?" She asked walking over the bottles lightly and taking one from the pack, she lit it and went outside. Meg followed behind her with a laugh. Dragging the cigarette she would sit back on one of the lounge chairs, her baggy tee-shirt almost covered shorts. Meg sat across from her, Dee sat staring out into space with arms crossed.

"I drank too much."

"You think?"

"I just want to hit the gym, grab something to eat, and head to the airport. I can't wait til we get to the next city." Dee mumbled

"Well let's get going then."

"Can we eat first? I think my head and stomach could use it." Dee laughed and it seemed like it was a sign, as Hunter poked his head out of the sliding door.

"Anybody up for room service?"

"Yes!" Dee and Meg answered

"You know what I want." Meg replied

"Yes ma'am."

"I want citrus and a lot of it… I have a killer hang over." Dee would continue to smoke her cigarette and continue to talk with Meg about the shows coming up in the next couple weeks. Her curiosity running wild with what Randy and Hunter could possibly be talking about, to what happened last night, and the face she woke up naked next to a man she could barely stand and vice-versa. Biting her lower lip she thought deeply.

Dee put the cigarette out, stood up, and slid the sliding door open. She would walk over to the bed and plop face first onto it with a sigh. Meg move to the seat in-between Hunter and Randy, with her back facing the sliding door. Dee sat up quickly after the thought of what may have happened in that bed last night. Just as she slid towards the corner of the bed, the room serviceman knocked on the door

"Perfect timing.." Dee mumbled standing up and grabbing some money from her pants pocket that sat on the dresser next to Randy's bag. Walking to the door she flung it open seeing Mike Mizanin, AKA The Miz.

"You? God could this day get any weirder?" The last sentence she muttered under her breath. Stepping out into the hallway she slightly smiled at Mike. Leaning against the poor as if she were in trouble she forced herself to speak.

"I didn't expect you to come to my room.."

"Well, I wanted to take you to breakfast and talk over what we had planed."

"For?" She asked

"Joining me so we can take out David Hart Smith and Natalya.. I know you've been feuding with her, I'm doing the same with him." He grinned

"I think we would go great together.. _DEE-AWWEESOME!." Mike emphasized. Dee put her head into her hand, her head was still pounding from the hangover and now this insane proposition. Crossing her arms she would try to put a smile on her face._

"_We never really planned it, you came up to me in the interview room and asked if I was in. I told you I would think about it, I haven't. I will let you know Monday night in my promo.." She heard the wheels of a cart coming up and sighed. _

"_My food is here so I must get back in my room. I'm starving, Meg's probably starving.." The serviceman stopped in between them. Dee handed him a twenty and the force smile appeared again. _

"_Why is there four dishes?" _

"_Well, Hunter is with us and he can get really hungry." She stammered as she extended her hand to shake his. He took it and kissed it._

"_I hope we can get together." Mike turned and started to walk away with the serviceman. Dee again leaned against the door and rolled her eyes. "What is this Dee alliance week?" She thought to herself. Her left hand went for the handle as she pushed the door open, pulling the cart with her as she entered. Walking over to the table and bringing the cart close enough for everyone to reach she sat in the free chair._

"_Was there a problem?" Hunter asked_

"_No, no, not at all. The maid knocked first and I told her she had to come back."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yep." Dee sighed as she drank from the glass of orange juice that sat on the cart. Looking down to the citrus salad she frowned "Stupid liquor, I never drink!" She thought to herself as she looked to Randy who was staring at her._

"_Do you mind if I go with you to the airport?" Randy asked Dee._

"_My other bag is in there and it would be easier. You know?" Dee looked down to her food as those words hit her ear like a sharp knife. Biting her lip she looked up to him _

"_I don't see why not, Meg you could go with Hunter right?" She asked hoping for a negative reply._

"_Nope, I don't mind. I could use a little more time with the hubby." _

"_Great.. Then it's set." The great that left her lips was sheer sarcasm. Poking her fork around the sliced oranges, pineapple, and other assorted fruits. Her appetite was starting to fade, she would eat a few pieces and gulp down the orange juice._

"_I'm going to head down to the spa. We have a couple of hours before we leave.." Dee spoke staring into space, her eyes glanced up to Meg as she added to Dee's statement._

"_I think I'll join you, I could use a hour in the sauna." Those words danced in Dee's brain, the idea of sweating her mind to ease would make a smile appear. _

"_It will be a girls hour." Dee said looking to Randy and Hunter and leaned back with a grin. _

"_That's if you gentlemen don't have a problem with it…" Hunter laughed taking a bite of his toast, her comment lit a match to his thoughts. _

"_Why would we? I think us 'gentlemen' need to discuss something anyways." The word gentleman had him chuckle to himself. He looked up to Randy now knowing what had gone on last night , looking back to Dee he placed his hand on her shoulder. Dee knew that Hunter had caught onto her and Randy's fun night. Dee stood and walked over to her duffle bag. Taking out a pair of flip-flops she slipped them on, while she was doing this Meg had made her to the door. Getting up and walking towards the door, a small good-bye was offered from Dee to the guys. Stepping out into the hallway she let a huge sigh of relief be heard. _

"_Your going to kill me.." A look was given to Dee as she stated that. Walking down the hallway towards the elevator, they kept their silence. When the reached the elevator Meg would stop Dee from pressing the ground floor. _

"_So are you going to tell me?" _

"_Yeah, I just need to find the words to say it.." Megs jaw dropped and she pressed the ground floor button and stared at Dee with a grin._

"_You slept with him, didn't you?"_

"_Well, we woke up naked… I don't really remember the details of last night. We were sitting on the bed talking about ties and etc, I kissed him on the cheek. I think. Then when I woke up today, we were both in bed and the room looked like that." She sighed and walked into the elevator, she would lean on the back wall and put her hand onto her forehead, Meg was facing her when the door slid shut. Her face was puzzled._

"_You mean you had sex, and you don't remember if you enjoyed yourselves?"_

"_Pretty much." Dee muttered. Meg started laughing, it wasn't a small laugh. It could have probably been heard on the two floors they passed. She placed her hand on Dee's shoulder now trying to comfort her. Dee would glare up to Meg._

"_It's not like I planned on sleeping with him, you know how I feel about seeing coworkers!" She groaned loudly and shook her head. _

"_I'm an idiot."_

"_I wouldn't say all that now."_

"_Oh yeah, what would you call it?" Dee pushed herself up as the door opened and the little bell dinged. Walking down to the lobby, she would turn right with Meg making their way towards the Spa. Meg would push the door open for Dee as they entered._

"_I call it' dumb luck."_

"_Dumb luck?" Dee asked walking towards the desk. She would babble with the clerk, Meg laughed at her question._

"_Yeah.. You got lucky and it happened to be a dumb decision." Dee laughed thinking to herself "Hell. It could be something they would laugh about in the future." Taking the locker key from the lady she walked towards the locker area…_


	3. Chapter 3

Raw

Walking towards the ring, Dee was dressed in a Black Corset with a purple rose sewn into the right side. Her black pants had a floral pattern going down the same side as the rose, walking up the steps and into the ring. She walked to the side of the ring that the announcers sat and asked on to toss a microphone up. Walking into the middle up the ring, she stopped and brought the mic up towards her mouth.

"With the annoying words of our Smack down GM. Excuse me!" She laughed and started walking towards the left of the ring.

"I hope you fan's have enjoyed the matches this evening." The crowd cheered "But- I have a couple of things I want to say… I know this usually means something bad, but it's just a business offer that needs to be dealt with. Now everyone knows that I'm coming for the woman's championship, so that means watch yourself Natalya." Walking back to the center of the ring she looked to the ramp.

"Now, I have been given a couple propositions this week. And now I would like to bring out The Miz." Mike walked out and got into the ring, having a microphone tossed up to him. Dee turned to face him.

"I thought it would be rude to just say this to the crowd and hope that you heard.." Dee spoke and a smile grew onto Mike's face.

"Really?"

"Really, but I have to turn down your offer to join as tag-team. I want to thank you for handling David Hart Smith, I just think I can handle things better on my own." Mike nodded his head as if he were agreeing with her.

"I really wish it could have work, but it is what it is." He extended his hand as if he were going to shake hers, Dee took it without thought. He shook her hand a couple of times and when she went to pull away, he wouldn't let go. Dee slightly frowned at him and pulled her hand harder,

"I'd advise you to let go Miz." She didn't bring the mic up to her, as again he shook his head with a smile as though he agreed, quickly he would pull her into him for a clothesline. When Dee hit the ring, Mike would lean down to her. Dee rolled onto her stomach into the fetal position holding her stomach from the clothesline.

" I don't take turn downs well." He took her black hair into his hand, and pulled her head back so that he could look at her. He smiled

"Remember Dee, I'm the Miz and I'm awesome." He pulled her up and did a DDT on her, just as she hit the ring again. Randy Orton ran into the ring and gave Mike a knee to the gut then a quick RKO. Stomping him a few times he would walk over to Dee, getting down on all fours like he did when eyeing up a 'prey'. Dee pulled herself to the ropes and brought herself to her knees,. Looking to Randy she didn't know what to expect from him. The hand not holding onto the rope, she would wave the other arm at him. Hoping that it would stop him, he would jump to his feet and pace back and forth towards her a few times. Before stopping in front of her, his hand extended towards hers. Dee would slap his hand from hers, Randy would take her hand and pull her to her feet. She leaned against the turnbuckle holding onto her stomach still.

"Is this the Diva killer?" She asked him, only a few in the front row could have heard her. A smirk appeared on his face as he extended his hand towards her. Dee wouldn't take it, only staring him down and stepping through the ropes. When she exited and stepped onto steel stairs, Randy brought his hand up to grab her arm. Dee being grabbed stopped and turned to him, he walked her over onto the apron a few feet. With only the rope between them.

"Don't walk away from me.." Randy said to her placing his hands onto her cheeks. He pulled her face into his for a kiss. Pulling away she almost feel backwards onto the floor, grabbing onto Randy's shoulder she stared into his eyes again. They seemed as emotionless as his face.. With a glare she jumped off the ring and brought his chest into the ropes, falling onto her butt as she landed. Seeing Randy hit the mat as she stood up she turned again holding onto her stomach. Walking up the ramp she would turn back every five feet or so, to see Randy now on his knees staring at her a shaking his head. She went down the steps into the interview area, in that short time Randy must have stood up and ran up towards her because his voice shattered her thoughts

"Your nuts." His voices made her stop in her tracks. Dee turned to him with a glare.

"Coming from the person who hears voices." she still had time for sarcasm starting to walk again. Dee would make her way to her locker room, despite the delay behind her.

"Mike, beats the hell out of you and you attack me?"

"Attack you? What was the PDA that just went on out in that ring!" She leaned against the closed door staring at him, she was still holding onto her side.

"That was a little fun."

"No.. The fun went on last night when we lost our senses.

"Last night was the perks of the job." Randy chuckled. His blue eyes carried the emotions his face didn't.

"The perks, really?" Dee looked at him like he were insane.

"It's what you signed up for."

"I didn't sign up for anything." She turned the door and leaned back some opening it.

"As much as I enjoyed this conversation. I just want to go get changed and then go to my hotel." She stepped back into the room. Randy walked straight in almost shoving her to the side, a glare was given to the back of his head as she shut the door.

"You really need to just go to your locker-room."

"I will…"

"When?" She asked leaning against the door with arms crossed. Her frustration level was high enough that she forgot about the pain in her ribs. She watched him turn towards her and put his hand onto the door, just above her shoulders. There was that blank stare that he mastered so well, her mind wandered from situation. Dee was amazed that she found herself attracted and slightly terrified of him. Her mind drifted back to him, biting her lower lip. She was amazed that she let him this close to her again. His voice made her eyes dart to his lips.

" To finish.." Those words killed her, and she slid under his arm and over to the couch. Plopping into it, she sighed and laid down. Covering her eyes with her arms she waved him towards the door.

"Were finished."

"No, were not." He made his ways towards the couch and sat down onto it. Sliding her legs over, she would look up to him sitting in front of her and groan.

"Your consistent. I'll give you that." Dee sat up, leaving her feet behind him.

"You what do you need to finish?"

'What you started."

"What _I started?"_

"_Yep." She laughed at his answer and leaned forward some. A smirk on her face as touched his arm._

"_You, mean you want me to say. I've wanted to be all over you since last night." She put one leg over to the other side of Randy and pulled herself closer to him._

"_Well, your not Randy." She whispered into his ear. Randy moved his hand towards her injured ribs, he moved his face to kiss her quickly and press into side. Dee jumped back grabbing onto her ribs, Randy stood._

"_I hope your not catching feelings. That wouldn't be much fun.." Dee laid back down again holding her side as he exited, s sigh of relief was given. Looking towards the door she rolled her eyes_

"_He's nuts!" She muttered to herself, standing up she would change out of her outfit and into a white tank top and black shorts. Tossing her duffle bag over her shoulder she would make her way to the rental car. Walking past Mike she would growl lowly. "Just the person I didn't want to see." She thought to herself._

"_So your were with Randy all along?"_

"_No.." _

"_Then what was that?"_

"_Me turning down your offer, and you freaking. Followed by Randall kicking your ass." _

"_You planned it."_

"_Yeah, that's what it was." Dee stopped_

"_If that's all, I have a warm bed waiting for me…"_


	4. Chapter 4

He's Nuts

Walking into the hotel room, Dee would flip the lights on. Dropping the duffle bag at her feet she would walk to the bed and plop onto it, reaching for the remote she would turn on the TV. Pulling herself she would take her cell phone from her pocket. Still no call from Meg. Flicking through some channels she would look down to her phone again. Randy wasn't around to bother her, but still tore her thoughts. "What's wrong with him? What deal? Why am I even thinking about this!" Leaning back into the pillow she groaned.

"Leave it alone." She muttered to herself. Her ribs still bothered her from the proposition earlier, a knock on the door would jolt her mind back into the room.

"House keeping.."

"You've got to be kidding me." Standing up she walked towards the door. Opening it she laughed, seeing John Cena holding a bottle of champagne.

"Guess who's back?" He asked her laughing and twisting the foil off of the bottle. Dee hugged him quickly pulling him into the room. John and Dee went back to when she first started, John was the one who got her into this.

"So, they finally took you off the injured list!" She hugged him again. They were like brother and sister meeting again.

"I'm all healed baby. Which means we got to talk.. What was this stunt I saw tonight?" Dee laughed at his question and sat on the bed.

"That was just the perks." John sat next to her and laughed.

"Don't know what your talking about, but it works."

After Randy left the arena, he would go to a bar with Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. Sitting at the table with the guys, Randy would chug back a beer. He watched Ted and Cody enjoying themselves, each had a girl sitting on their lap. They would laugh at each boring joke one of the guys made. Randy would take his phone out and check the time. Ted looked over to Randy with a frown.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"You mean you guys getting laid tonight?" He chuckled at his own comment taking another beer from the bucket sitting in the middle of the table. The truth of the situation was that his mind was on Dee. She wouldn't leave it for a split second.

"Well you would have had that chick, if you didn't turn her down." Ted said to Randy, he stared back at Ted.

"I didn't turn her down… I just wasn't interested."

"Yeah, that's what it was." Cody added. Randy glared at the two of them. He didn't want to be toying around with wrestling groupies. Not while he thought about her, Dee was starting to weaken him he thought. He decided that he would just have a couple more beers and return to his room. If Dee was lucky, maybe he would stop and see her. Since she preyed upon his mind.

"I think that diva has Randy softening on us." Ted said to Cody

"That's not what it is."

"Sure."

"Listen I don't have time to sit here and watch you bicker over my personal life." Randy stood up and tossed a twenty onto the table. "Enjoy your evening with these ladies. I am cutting this night short." Randy started walking towards the door. He could hear them booing over his decision to leave early. Walking over to rental car he pulled his phone out again. "one thirty. Hope she's still up." He thought to himself again the thought of being weakened hit him. "Is she playing games too?" again he thought. Getting into his car, he lit a cigarette.

Dee walked John to the door, he hand was on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad you came to see me." She laughed. "You're the only man I trust." She stopped and hugged when he stepped out into the hallway. John kissed her on the cheek.

"Remember what we talked about."

"Will do." She said entering her room again and talking the glasses from the night stand. She would walk and place them on the coffee table. This room was fairly larger then the last, not only missing the 'guest' other the other nights. She looked to the time on the cable box, "Only ten of two… It's an early night." She would take a cigarette and light one. Sitting on the couch again a knock on the door broke her silence. "John must have forgot something." She thought.

"It's open!' Randy walked into her room, Dee didn't look up. She figured she'd hear an old familiar voice.

"You just let anyone in?" The familiar voice wasn't the one she expected. Her eyes jetted to Randy, she blew the smoke from her mouth. A smile was offered to him.

"Yep. That's me."

"Your nuts."

"Again I say, look who it's coming from." Was her answer, she flicked the cigarette in the ashtray. Dee put her feet up watching Randy make his way over to the coffee table in front of her. A curious look was given to him.

"Well, what do you want?"

"To see you."

"Well, her I am." Dee muttered. He laughed at her comment, and placed his hand on her leg.

"Do I have my work cut out for me." He told her moving to the couch and placing his one hand on her injured ribs.

"How you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Well, I did help you. And you _did _attack me."

"I didn't attack you." She answered him putting the cigarette out and turning so that he could do anything slick. Her arm stayed on his shoulder after pushing his hand from her side.

"Whatever you want to call it."

"I call it the perks of the job."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, sir." Before she answered Randy brought his hand up to her face. Again the emotionless eyes gazed into hers. What was so different about this man before her, that had everything she believed in upside down.

"I can take you far Dee."

"Oh, and stab me in the back like everyone else?"

"Your not like everyone else." He whispered to her. She smirked at him and leaned her head towards the side.

"You expect me to believe that?'

"What ever you want." Was what made Dee lean in to kiss him, she felt her lips against his for moments before pulling away.

"Yeah, well.. I don't know what I want.

"While you decide, I have a favor to ask." Randy said

"Oh, and what would that be?" She asked

"Friday, Edge and I have a tag-team match against Dolph Ziggler and Mike. I know Vicki Guerrero will end up putting her two sense into it. Will you keep an eye on her?" Dee laughed at his question

"Randal Keith Orton! Are you asking for-" Randy smirked and kissed her

"Yeah, I'm asking for help." Her cell phone would start ringing, this interrupted their kiss.

"Wait, this is the phone call I've been waiting for." Dee got up and took her cell phone from the bed, answering it she spoke again.

"About damn time Meg! I expected your call hours ago."

"What are you doing?" Meg asked

"Well, I'm discussing an appearance on Smackdown."

"An appearance? With who?" Meg asked again.

"Mr. Orton, I owe him a favor."

"Sure getting chummy with him." Dee snickered at Meg's comment.

"No, no, I'm smart. I have a chance to aggravate Mike after that lovely show on Raw. And finally get a chance to see Vickie face to face.

"I hope you know what your doing."

"I do, trust me." Dee said her good-byes and hung up. Walking back over to Randy she stared at him, extending her hand towards him she spoke.

"You got yourself a deal." Randy pulled her onto his lap.

"Good." Dee stopped him from kissing her.

"Don't do to me, what you've done to everyone else."

"What's that?"

"Don't stab me in the back."

"I wouldn't.."

"We will see." They kissed again.

When Meg hung up the phone she groaned, looking to Hunter she frowned.

"She's with him again!" Hunter looked to her confused by the statement.

"With who?"

"Randy!" Hunter laughed at Meg, and leaned back against the bed post. He flicked through some channels.

"She's a big girl. I think she can handle him. I'm worried about him, I don't think he knows what he signed up for." Meg sat back onto the bed with Hunter, she looked at him strangely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter groaned knowing that he had just opened a can of worms, he didn't plan to tonight.

"They will do fine together." Meg glanced to him and spoke.

"I know Randy is _your_ friend, but he's nuts. If anything happens to her…"

"Nothing will." Hunter told her.

A smack around for Smackdown.

Dee waited until the match started to make her entrance down towards the ring. Stopping to chat with a fan behind Randy, this boy who may have been no more then fifteen or sixteen. Was cheering her name, she stopped to sign his hat and take a picture with him. During this, Vickie made her way over towards Dee. A look a disgust was all over the face of Vickie.

"I'm going to ask you to leave." Dee glared over to Vickie after that comment.

"Really? Why is that?" 

"Your interfering with tonight's match." De pointed to herself after Vickie said that to her.

"I'm doing exactly what your doing, watching my 'man' in the ring" Vickie looked back towards Orton, who was only paying attention to the match. At that point the would have watched Edge beat Dolph all over the ring. 

"If you don't, I will disqualify Randy and Edge.." Dee looked to the guys and laughed.

"So, do it." Dee said blankly. Vickie frowned at her and shoved Dee, she hit the divider and pushed Vickie back. What was a simple shove match turned into something more, when Vickie decided to slap Dee in the face. Dee tackled her and the both began rolling on the floor, in a typical cat fight. During that Randy had chased Miz up the ramp and towards the back, while Edge got the three count for the win. Dee rolled off of Vickie and took a chair from under the ring. She would open it, then shut it over Vickie's left leg. Climbing onto the divider, Dee would jump down onto the chair. Hurting her ribs again, now there were about six or seven refs out. One pulled Dee up to her feet telling her to leave the ring, she slid her black hair behind her ears and laughed. Dee would hop over the dividers and into the crowd making her way towards the party suite. From there she would go to her locker, in there Randy was sitting on the leather coach holding his head.

"And I'm nuts?" He asked her.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to think I am right behind you." Dee answered sitting down next to him. 

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do about that?" Randy asked pointing to the TV.

"I don't know, but it was a smack around for Smackdown." She laughed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Your Fired.

Monday night Dee arrived at the arena, walking to her locker-room she opened the door. She stopped when she noticed a paper taped to it. Taking it down she would begin to read it.

To whom it may concern, (DEE!)

Vickie and I have discussed your actions on Friday nights Smackdown. We are going to allow you to continue to work here, if you publicly announce your apology to her tonight. So you choose, remember if you don't. Tonight will be the last night the WWE universe ever sees Dee in the ring. If you simply don't understand those words, it means you will be terminated from the WWE. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Sincerely,

The WWE's Raw GM

Dee laughed when she finished reading the letter. She loved the fact the Vickie took the time to write Dee next to whom it concerned on the typed out letter. She must have been mad the Red ink seemed to yell off the page.

"Meg is going to freak when she reads this." She muttered walking into the locker-room. She would change into the three piece vinyl and faux fur pants set. Her top was a tiger print faux fur bikini, and the pants and shirt were made of vinyl with tiger striped trim. Walking to Meg and Hunters locker-room she had the letter clenched in her hand, stopping in front of the door she knocked. Surprisingly Randy Orton answered it. Walking in and over to Meg she handed her the paper.

"What's this?"

"Read it.." Dee answered. While Meg was reading it, Dee looked over to Randy.

"I should thank you for this."

"For what?" He asked.

"Her being on the chopping block." Meg answered for Dee.

"What do you mean?"

"If I don't go out there and say I'm sorry to Vickie, I can kiss my career in the WWE good-bye." Dee answered Randy's question. Hunter who was lacing his boots up for tonight's match against C.M. Punk added his thoughts on it.

"So go out apologize to her, and then deal with her when you get the chance." They all looked over to Hunter and Dee added.

"Oh, I'm going to handle her." She didn't give anyone the chance to say anything as she made her exit. Walking towards the interview area just before the steps to the arena, C.M. Punk would stop her.

"So what's so important that my match has to wait?" Dee stopped and turned to him taking a bottle of water from the table, opening it, and taking a sip.

"If that were any of your business. You would know Punk." Dee answered as he laughed at her.

"Enjoy apologizing to Vickie, love." Dee turned around not answering him, walking up the steps to the ramp. She would make her way towards the ring . Entering the ring, she waited for Cole to finish making one of his comments.

"Looks like Dee is going to interrupt another one of our great shows." Dee walked over to the ringside that had Cole and the King sitting at the table, clapping her hands she would ask them to toss up a mic. Jerry "The King" Lawler, tossed it up. Dee blew him a kiss and winked.

"You can thank Smackdown's GM Vickie Guerrero for me interrupting our next match, but that's not what I'm here for." Dee sighed and walked towards the center of the ring. "In my four years of working here… I have never been threatened with a termination of my career. And tonight I have." She forced a smile onto her face. "Apparently Raw's GM thinks I should apologize to Miss Guerrero. She walked over to the ropes where Cole sat, she laughed and leaned against the ropes.

"You must be enjoying every minute of this Cole. Since you in love with our mysterious GM, I won't be saying I'm sorry to anyone anytime soon. I will gladly get fired for something I didn't start, then to tolerate how these shows are being ran." An obnoxious voice made Dee turn around, Vickie had silently made her way into the ring while Dee's back was turned.

"Excuse me!" Vickie smiled at Dee.

"I have two words I've been dieing to say to you since Friday night.." Dee walked over to Vickie so that they were standing face to face. Dee brought the mic to her lips.

"I'd advise you not to say them Vickie." She glared at Dee.

"Dee, your Fi-" Dee interrupted Vickie with a slap in the face, Vickie grabbed her cheek and looked back to Dee.

"Fired!" With those words Dee must have lost her composer, because she Irish-whipped Vickie into the ropes. When Vickie made her way back towards her, Dee would level her with a drop kick. When Vickie hit the ring, Dee leaned down to pick the mic up.

"Thank you Randy, I owe it to you guys." She pointed to the crowd then reared back to punt Vickie in the head. Throwing the mic at Cole she backed up into the turnbuckle. Her face had the look of a child that just realized they did something wrong. John Cena ran out and entered the ring, Escorting Dee out of the ring., she would stop in front of Cole. Pointing at him she would continue with Cena, her face still looked shocked at what she just did. As they made their way up the ramp, she would notice C.M. Punk standing at the top clapping his hands. Dee stopped so that they were toe to toe.

"What did you have planned Punk?" She asked

"Nothing, just wanted to watch you world fall apart." Dee slapped him in the face now too. John would grab her and pull her away as you could hear her shouting.

"Screw you!" She yelled as John carried her backstage.

Back in the locker-room, Dee would grab her stuff. John was waiting in the parking lot for her. Dee wasn't going to change, she only zipped up the jacket so that it looked like she were wearing a short shirt. Walking out of the room, she stopped with a sigh. Taking a last look at the room she turned. Quitting was going to be harder then she thought, but what was done was done. Now she noticed Meg and Hunter standing before her. She almost choked up when she looked back and forth from them, Hunter spoke.

"So this is good-bye?"

"No, no, this is only the beginning." Dee forced a smile onto her face while she looked to Meg.

"I'll see you tomorrow anyway. We still have to go over your wedding plans." Dee hugged the both of them and tossed her bag onto her shoulder. Beginning to walk towards the parking lot, Randy caught her just before she went out the door. He didn't speak to her, no that would have hurt them way too much. Randy would only have spun her around and dipped her for a kiss.

"Until we meet again."

"WE will." Dee spoke to him as she walked out into the parking lot. Getting into the car with John she put her head onto his shoulder.

"Where am I taking you?" John asked

"The closest bar.." She muttered. Looking up to john she sighed

"You know I never thought I would hear the words your fired."

My plan all along.

When they got to the bar, Dee walked in and went straight to the bartender. She pointed to the table that John sat down at.

"I want a bottle of Southern Comfort and a bottle of Jack Daniels with two shot glasses sent of to that table." She said to the tender before walking over towards it. Plopping into the seat she wouls groan.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked John. The bartender came over with drinks and set them down.

"I'm guessing you plan on drinking the night away?" John answered as he watched Dee down the first two shots.

"Correct." Dee muttered pouring her third shot, then poured him one. They both took it and Dee slammed the glass onto the table.

"You know, I must really be stupid.. Why didn't I just say I was sorry for slapping her around Friday night?" Dee asked not expecting him to answer, but he did.

"Because that wouldn't be the Dee that everyone loves."

"Loved." Dee corrected him. John laughed at her answer.

"You'll be back.."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive." They finished the first bottle and chatted. John sat his last empty glass down. Standing up he looked to Dee.

"You ready to go?"

"No, I'm just going to call a taxi." Dee replied to his question

"You sure?"

"Yep." John walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Call me when you get in." John said to her as he left the bar. Dee sat I her silence even though the bar was around her, she pulled her phone out. Really wishing the Meg were here with her, she sent her a text. "What are you doing lady?". She slipped her phone back into her pocket when Phillip "C.M. Punk" Brooks approached her. Dee glanced up from the shot she was taking.

"To what do I owe the honor Brooks?" She sat the glass down and offered him a shot, her blue eyes didn't leave his hazel hues. Meg was right one she said she was stubborn.

"I'm straight- edge remember." She shrugged him off as she took back another shot. Standing up she walked to the bartender and paid for her evening. Punk followed as she walked outside and lit a cigarette. Dee offered him a cigarette

"Nah, I quit a year ago." Dee shrugged him off again. Taking her phone out, she planned on calling a cab. Seiing Meg's text she wrote back to her. "I'm going to my room, still up?" After that was sent, she dialed the number.

"I need a taxi to 6801 Kennedy Blvd. from 4106..." She checked the street sign on the corner. " 16th street." She hung her phone up. Hearing Phillips voice reminded her she wasn't alone.

"Are we done yet?" She asked.

"I wanted to Thank you."

"Your welcome?" She looked puzzled. Inhaling her cigarette, looking over to him as he answered,

"Yep, before you went out Vickie told me some things about Meg, so _now _I have her alliance to the Nexus. Punk laughed at her.

"And what would that be?" Phillip slid his hand down that slicked back hair.

"Well, it was about her good old daddy.." Dee flicked her cigarette, and smirked

"Show's how much you know." Dee thought she caught him in a lie.

"I should say the same thing.. Ask her what daddy's last name was.." Punk took the cigarette from her hand and took a drag. Blowing smoke in her face as he tossed it into the street.

"I thought you quit?"

"This is so amazing, I have to take a drag.. To calm my nerves." He laughed

"Or just go ask good ol' Vince McMahon.." He spoke softly, Dee pushed him away

"Now I now, you've really been dragging on something."

"Alright then call her." Just as those words left his lips her cell rang, a sigh of relief came.

"Hello?"

"This is your taxi." The voice said.

"I'm coming now." She walked over to the Mercedes Benz that pulled up. She laughed at least John gave her a good taxi number.

"I will." Dee muttered to Punk as she walked away.

"I hope so." he replied. Dee got into the back seat. Sitting against the seat, she slouched down. Another sigh was given.

"Rough night ma'am." The driver asked, Dee glanced up towards him with a laugh.

"You have no idea." Taking the cell phone out again she read the text "No, but what's up?" Dee wrote back.. "Hahaha nothing, talk to you tomorrow!" Dialing the hotel she asked the operator

"Is Randall Orton staying here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can I have his room number please?"

"It's six nineteen."

"Thank you." Dee hung up and looked out the window. "Was that you plans all along?" She thought to herself.

"No Clue."

Dee stood in the elevator waiting for the sixth floor. When the door opened she walked out looking down each hall, turning down the left she looked for room six nineteen. Stopping in front of the door she realized she were still a little tipsy from the bar. Before thinking she knocked on the door. Within seconds it opened, she exhaled.

"What do you want?" 

"A favor." She said.

"Really?" 

"Yeah." She leaned against the door way staring at him.

"You want the belt.. Right? I want to squash everyone that had to ruin my career." She leaned against the wall and almost started crying.

"Plus, I think a friend is going to do something really stupid." She was half tempted to call The chairman of WWE Vince McMahon and half tempted to call Meg.

"Plus you promised me big things, and all I've seen was my ass getting fired." She added. Randy looked down to her with a growl, he was happy to see her. Even though he didn't want to hear the drunken banter. Pulling her up to her feet, Randy pulled her besides him. 

"I'm glad you came, but I don't need to hear your drunken cries." He muttered with his lips almost pressed against the side of her head. Following him into the room she sighed. Dee wasn't ready to have the battle of the wits with him, but didn't know where else to go. Walking over to the half messy bed she plopped onto it. 

"I'm nuts." Randy sat down next to her, he didn't know who to console people. Only how to bring them pain and suffering. He placed his hand onto her lower back.

"You have yourself a deal. You helped me, so now it's my turn." She sat onto her elbows and looked to him.

"Promise?" 

"Promise…" He leaned back onto the bed, his blue eyes met her gaze. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I would, but I have no clue." She answered. Randy touched her cheek and laughed. He would stand up and walk towards the bathroom. 

"I'm getting a shower.." He muttered. As he walked into the bathroom. Dee would stand up and change her clothes into one of his tee-shirts. Getting into the made side of the bed she sighed. Closing her eyes, she heard the shower turn on. She couldn't believe she ran to this man for help, but it was where she felt comfortable at the moment. 


	6. Chapter 6

Morning.

Randy woke up, his eyes glanced down to the woman he was holding. Seeing that it were Dee, he sighed. Rolling over he looked to the alarm that was sitting on the night stand behind him. Seeing the time he nudged Dee, he knew it wasn't his cell phone that woke him it. Dee rolled over and snuggled into the other side of the pillow.

"I hear it.. It's a text." She muttered. Randy sat up and slid his legs onto the floor.

"It's late." He stated.

"So.."

"It's my room." He muttered. Dee opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes darted to the phone one his side.

"Hand me my phone." Dee mumbled sitting up. Dee watched Randy walk towards the bathroom and enter it. She was starting to get tired of his rough act. Flipping her phone around, she would go to her contacts finding Mr. McMahon's number. She pressed talk without thinking what she were going to say to him. Putting the phone to her ear it would ring twice.

"Hello?"

"Mr. McMahon?'

"Yeah?"

"It's Dee, we have something to talk about…"

"Dee, if it's about your job, my hands are tied." Dee laughed at his comment.

"No, it's not about that… Although you make want to rethink that. I know something you want no one to know. About your daughter.."

"Who Steph?"

"Nope, the other one."

"She told you!"

"No.. Someone else did." Dee rplied

"How about we meet up before Raw this Monday?"

"That works." Dee hung the phone up just in time. Randy walked out of the bathroom. Sitting back on the bed he looked at Dee with phone In hand.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one. Just getting my job back.."

"Did you?" He asked her.

"Not yet." She answered. Randy leaned back onto her lap and stared up to her. Dee's black hair almost touched his face. Dee smiled at him and slid her hand over his cheek.

"Plans have changed.."

"How so?" He asked

"I won't bee the diva killer.. I'm going to take down the Nexus." Randy laughed at her statement. Before sitting up, he took her hand

"Are you trying to get killed?"

"no.."

Now, you know that Phillip will stop at nothing to take down what's in front of him." Dee smirked at his comment and took her hand from his.

"Are you concerned for me?"

"I just don't want to see your pretty face messed up." Her smirk quickly became a frown. She slid off the bed and walked to the dresser that hand her clothes on top of it. Taking a cigarette from the pack in her pocket she began to walk towards the bathroom.

"You have my shirt on." Randy mumbled making himself comfortable in the bed. Dee scoffed at him and took it off dropping it onto the floor as she dropped it. Entering the bathroom she would grab the mouth wash. "God I wish I had my duffle bag." She thought as she took gulp of mouthwash. Swishing it around her mouth she spilt it out into the sink. Looking in the mirror she fixed her hair some. As she exited she went to the night stand next to Randy, Taking the lighter she kit the cigarette.

"Tell me you have a muscle shirt I can wear." Dee said taking a drag. Randy pointed to the duffle bag, he would watch the smoke dance around in her hand as she walked towards his bag.

"Give me a drag." She put the cigarette in her mouth as she un zipped and opened his duffle bag. Taking out a black muscle shirt she put it on. The shirt draped over her and almost looked like a dress. Dee grumbled to herself knowing this would have to work till she got her bag from John. Walking over to her pants she put them on too. Dee walked back over to Randy and handed him the cigarette.

"You just gave me a plan." Dee leaned down and whispered into his ear. Before he could answer her, she had already pulled her cell phone out. Calling Meg she asked where they were going to meet up. Randy stared at this woman before him. She wasn't a Diva, but an actual wrestler. He was quite curious of what she was going to do next. He would get off the bed to put the cigarette out, walking past Dee as he went towards bed. Hearing her talk he couldn't defeat his temptation to grab her and pull her close.

"Meg, I have to go.. I will talk to you at the restaurant.." Staring at the viper who was now holding onto her she laughed and tossed her phone onto the bed.

"Oh, I see were done being the tough guy."

"I'm never that." He answered, before bringing his lips to her neck. Dee giggled for the moment then pulled away.

"As much as I would love to toy with you all day, I have to go meet Meg." Randy sighed

"Really?" Dee laughed at his question.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"A favor?"

"Yep, can you give me a ride?" She asked with a smile. Randy shook his head yes and kissed her lips.

"Remember Nexus killer, I got you this time." Dee smirked.

Are you Sure?-

"When Dee and Randy pulled up to the restaurant, Dee got out. Leaning into the window to look at Randy Dee smiled.

"I'll call you later?'

"You know the digits."

"That I do." Dee said, turning and walking in. Dee was wearing a pair of Randy's big sunglasses. The ones that could make anyone look like a state trooper. Dee sat at the table in front of Meg, taking her sunglasses she smiled.

"Did you think me getting fired, was a chance to get rid of me?" She asked Meg jokingly, still the chance of Vince McMahon being Meg's father still lingering in her brain. Taking the sunglasses off she looked into Megs eyes hoping it wasn't true.

"So have you picked the bridesmaid dressed?" Dee let out a laugh. "I hope you picked purple." She added. Meg laughed back to Dee, and shrugged.

"What's so great about purple?" Meg asked with a laugh.

"Purple is so Triple-A!" Dee added, Triple-A was something they came up with when they were younger. Before this path fell in front of them. Meg laughed at Dee's answer. Although she wasn't mentally prepared for the next comment..

"I _don't mean to open old wounds, but I know mom hasn't met Hunter yet." Dee was always curious of that, but never asked. Now all these questions seemed to be all she could think of. "Have you decided who was going to walk you down the A-" She stopped. Thank god the waiter came when he did, the tension between the two was thick enough to cut with a knife. _

"_What can I get you ladies?" He asked_

"_Iced tea." _

"_Rum and coke." Dee added Meg looked at her curiously. _

"_Drinking this early?" Dee laughed at her question._

"_With everything on my plate at the moment. Yeah." She smiled and continued the first subject. "Maybe mom knows if your dad had any family that could walk you down the aisle."_

"_I think I'm going to ask my moms new boyfriend." Dee now added her weird look as the waiter came back, he would set the glasses onto the table. Dee chugged back some and wiped her lips, pulling out the notorious cell phone. She began to text John with the location of where she was and to grab her in a half. Dee knew Meg long enough to know when something was bothering her._

"_So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Dee asked._

"_Oh, it's nothing.. Just a little under the weather" C.M. Punks voice went through Dee's mind like a bad dream. "Go ask daddy.." She didn't know what happen to Meg last night, but the same thing went through hers. She didn't want to lie to Dee, but she had been all along. Although it wasn't like planned on lying. She didn't find out until after they joined. Now these two best friends sat in front of each other with nothing to say. Was this Phillip's plan all along, to make them two alienate each other?_

"_I have to go Meg… My rides here. Will I see you on Raw?"_

"_Of course.' Meg replied. Dee stood up and tossed the money down for her drink. Looking to Meg with a smirk._

"_I have a surprise for you Monday." Dee said before walking out towards the car._


	7. Chapter 7

Monday night Raw, was going to wild night. Dee walked into the GM's empty room. Seeing Mr. McMahon the reality of what was going to happen, hadn't hit her until now. He sat at the desk with is hands folded.

"Come sit Miss O'Toole." He spoke. Dee heard her last name in awhile, by anyone in this business. She wouldn't sit, only walk to in front of the desk.

"I think you might want to know what's going around the WWE universe." Dee spoke to him, Vince's mouth went to open.

"No, you listen to me. All you have ever done in this business is play god. Well, now one of your stupid little minions know something. Meg Gratton, or should I cay Mc. Mahon decided to keep it from me this long.. Although Phillip couldn't, but that's not what I'm here about. I want full immunity, for your little secret." Dee still wasn't sure on what she were about to do tonight. She placed her hands onto the desk.

"Do we have a deal, Mr. McMahon?" She asked.

"Yes, but now my minion has to do something for me.." He spoke finally, Dee looked at him with a smirk. She knew this couldn't be good.

"You keep your job.. If C.M. Punk doesn't spill his dirty little secret." Dee laughed at him. She knew she had just signed a deal with the Devil, but he couldn't possibly be prepared for what Dee had in store for the next couple of weeks. She wouldn't answer him, only making her way towards the door. She would exit. In the silence of the early hour halls, her sigh would break it. Dee was considered a risk taker, but she always knew what she was doing. This time was a different story, She would walk to Randy's room and wait for him.

Dee was there for about an hour tops before Randy came in. On his free time, he always dressed down. A pair of sweats and a tee-shirt. Entering the room, Randy must have jumped about six feet.

"Holy shit!' He laughed dropping his duffle bag. "Miss Dee went MIA for almost a week, then turns up in my room dressed in a hoodie with a viper on it.. Nice." She sat up with a smirk. She in fact was wearing a Viper hoodie. RKO ran across the front. It seemed so baggy compared to her tight blue jeans and girly tan work boots.

"You should be glad I came to see you first." She muttered standing up and walked over to him. She was going to flip the roll this time with him. Dee pressed herself against the Legend killer, her arms slid around his neck.

"You said, you got me this time around." she spoke softly. Randy cantered his head to the side, and let out a scoff.. His eyes came back to hers.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet, I'm out for Philip tonight…"

"Punk?"

"Yep." Randy pushed Dee away from him. It wasn't too hard, just something to slide her out of the way.

"Are you delirious? You haven't texted or called and now you pop up asking for a suicide mission?" Dee laughed at him and pulled him around to her again. She put her hand onto his chest.

"In all my years, have you ever seen me commit a public suicide?" A chuckle was in reply to her question. She was proving to hold her own in their battle of the wits. Taking her hand from his chest and clasping the other one he shook them like she were a small child.

"Dee you are proving to be too much."

"You haven't seen anything yet.."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"Don't know yet, but Mr. Chair might be my new best friend.." Randy looked over to one of the metal chairs that sat in the room. He looked back to her and smiled, he would pull her into him for a kiss..

"Your right Dee, I do have you this time. I owe you, after making you lose your job for me." Dee snickered.

"Are you still dwelling on that?" She asked.

"Maybe."

"Well, maybe I will find someone else to watch my back."

"Don't" Randy mumbled, letting go of her and sitting on to the couch. Dee followed behind and sat next to him. Pulling her cell phone out, she texted Meg. "Get ready to see me tonight." She wrote to her, then placed the phone next to her. She would glance over to Randy who had turned the TV on to watch the first couple of matches, he put his arm around her. Dee cuddled into him as they watched a tag match between two nexus members and DiBiase and Rhodes. She would sit on the edge of the couch some seeing Husky Harris and Mason Ryan. She was curious if she were going to have to face them tonight. Randy chuckled and pulled her back to him.

"Are you worried about those two?" Dee glared over towards him after that question.

"Nope, I'm just eyeing up my targets." they sat in silence as the match continued. Mason Ryan preformed his finisher and pinned DiBiase for the three count. Randy sat up almost knocking Dee off the couch.

"That bastard cheated!" Dee laughed at his comment

"Now who's worried?"

"Ted and I may not get along in the ring, but he is my friend.."

"I'd be more worried about Mike.. He knows your out for his title, Philip and you have bad blood."

"Are you going to point out all my problems?" Randy asked.

"Nope, but I have to go.. The final match is coming up.." Dee was taken back a moment by Meg's entrance music. Dee didn't know Meg had a match, why didn't she tell her? All these lies, was this really Phillips plan all along? After all these of friendship.. Was Meg lying the whole time to her? Dee glanced over to Randy, his Cheshire grin made her heart sink to her stomach. His face was glued to the TV, only his blue eyes glanced to her.

"She's your friend…"

"I'm not so sure about that anymore…" Dee hated to say that.

"What do you plan on doing?" Randy asked again

"Don't know yet.." Dee muttered and got up walking towards the door. She flipped the hood up, and looked back towards Randy.

"You got me right?" She asked now.

"You know it."

"Good to know.." Dee exited his locker-room, and began to make her way towards the main hall. Where the fans entered. The sound of clapping, made her stop in her tracks.

"Isn't everyone's favorite fired diva?" Dee spun around to Phillip

"What the hell do you want?" She asked

"Just thought I'd let you know what your friend plans on doing tonight…"

"Oh, and that is?"

"Miss Gratton, plans on signing herself over to me.."

"Phillip, your such a fucking liar. Why would Meg lower for you?" Dee muttered.

"I wouldn't say lower, but making right decision for once. Dropping you and Paul…" He didn't give her anytime to speak as he made his entrance to the ring. Dee paced the empty hall, in front of a door to the arena. She could hear the crowd cheering for Meg and Hunter. She knew his name was Paul, but it never stuck as well as hunter did. With her hood still up, she entered through the door. Old times crept into her mind, she remembered being one of the fans cheering on her old favorites.. Dee began to walk down the steps, she made her way towards the corner of where Jerry and Cole were sitting. Walking through the crowd as she reached within ten feet of the dividers, a fan stopped and looked to her.

"Oh my god! Your-" Dee interrupted him.

"Your going to shut up." She turned and looked to him before making her way over the divider. The Nexus were arriving towards the top of the ramp, as Punk finished doing the go to sleep on Hunter. Jerry glanced over to her, he noticed she were taking one of the chairs and folding it.

"Oh my, Cole! I think someone has something to say in this." Dee glanced over towards him, she still had no idea of what her next steps would be. Now, she looked over towards her best friend. Standing in Hunter's corner. She still couldn't believe that Meg hadn't just told her when she found out. They went to hell and back for each other. Closer then friends and much more like sister, it kind of broke her heart. Even though she were the 'tough' one out of the two. Entering in the ring with the chair she got up and looked between Meg and Punk. He stood and stood in front of Dee with arms out, as though he welcomed what ever she had to offer. Dee lifted the chair as though she were going to swing it.

"You've left me no choice Punk. I've signed the deal with the devil." She glanced to Meg. She quickly pointed to Meg, and stared back to Philip.

"Ask daddy.." Dee muttered to him, Punk almost looked confused before Dee brought the steel chair down on him. Flipping her hood off she looked towards Meg and made a half of heart, while doing this. Nexus made their way down towards the ring. Dee would drop the chair and ran off.

"What did we just see here?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, but she is definitely playing with fire!" What Dee wouldn't see as she ran towards one of the exits, was Meg signing herself over to the Nexus. Dee stood at the doorway, her blue hues gazed upon the ring below. She went to turn and walk out, but saw Meg in the arms of Philip. The nexus members were gone from the ring, crossing her arms. Dee was tempted to go down to the ring again, just to bring that steel chair down onto him again. Her back was facing the door, only inches away. Which surprised her, she didn't hear the door opening. Must have been the loud arena, because she didn't know someone were behind her until the hand grabbed her neck. Pulling her out into the hallway it was Mason Ryan! Dee tried to pull away, but the hand on her neck brought her back into the wall. A smirk grew onto her face.

"I knew you guys liked to cheat, but picking on little old Dee?" Mason held onto her still as he pulled her off the wall.

"Shut up!" Dee stared at him while they stood in the hall face to face.

"You must have some brass ones." He muttered. Dee stepped back and turned around as if she were posing for him.

"No, they are more like steel." He grabbed her by her throat again, this time he used more force slamming her against the wall. Surprisingly Mason had the upper hand on her, she had the wind knocked out of her. Dee kept her emotionless face, although at the moment she was getting a little nervous… Mason laughed at her knowing she were in his control.

"You seem like a smart girl." He glanced back at the soda machine. "How bad do you think it would hurt if I tossed you into that?" She glared at him, unsure if that were a question on a statement. Her lips parted to talk, eyes filling up with water.

"Not as bad as your sister lying to you the whole time." Mason chuckled.

"So the bad bitch it finally going soft."

"Never…" She muttered. "Your just too stupid to understand." She was surprised at how strong this man from Whales was, being slammed into the soda machine. Sliding down onto the floor, Dee looked to him holding onto her side again. Mason bent down, and took her chin in his hands. He pulled her face up some, so that they were eye level.

"Who's the stupid one?" He asked. Des eyes again filled with water, her ribs were killing her. Although it wasn't as bad as these last couple of days were. Mason was walking away as she brought her knees to, to set her head onto the. It was almost to painful to breathe, but the tears streamed down. Now, she wasn't sure it were over the pain or the fact she didn't have Meg to run to. Fumbling for the cell phone she thought she had she glanced down both corridors.

"Help…" She tried to shout, but couldn't get enough air too. Falling to the her side, the ribs seemed as though they were on fire. The last thing she could remember was someone walking over to her and picking her up.


	8. Chapter 8

_When Dee awoke she were laying on a couch in an empty locker-room. She would try to sit up, only for the pain to plant her back into the couch. Glancing around the room, she noticed her cell phone on the table. She picked it up wanting to call Meg, but realized she had no one. That is when she noticed a text from an unknown number. Pressing the read now., she looked it over "Dee, it's Phillip… I couldn't just let you lay around like a street dog, so I had my friends bring you back here. Friends! Ha, something you wish you had at the moment.. Well, the doctor should be coming in to check you, hope it isn't too bad.. Hahaha I lied!" Dee groaned and deleted the text, although she would send one to Randy "Come get me, PLEASE!" Dee knew that the caps would make him understand to come quicker. Laying back onto the couch, she muttered _

"_I'm so screwed!" The door opening almost sent her over the couch, if only the pain let her. "Calm down Desdemona, you're the tough one." She shook the thought of her full name from her head. The familiar voice let her heart come back towards her chest._

"_Your fucking sick Dee!" Dee looked at him with a pained face, she then would roll over so that her back faced him._

"_Are you going to act childish now?" Randy asked _

"_How so?"_

"_Well, I get your text saying that I need to get my ass here now.. Apparently someone put you out for awhile." Dee looked over her shoulder towards him, interrupting him with her reply._

"_Maybe I can admit that I got myself into deep shit…" Randy sighed and brushed off her comment._

"_What do you plan on doing?" Dee turned back towards the couch, her breaths were still hard to take._

"_I don't know Randall." She held back her tears again, her arms still cradled her injured ribs. "I have to do something though, my friend and job rely on it." Randy walked over to her feet and sat down, he placed one of his hands onto her hip. _

"_Now that Meg isn't in your corner." He didn't want to hurt her feelings "Who do you have on your side?" Dee sighed as that question shattered her thoughts._

"_John, Paul, and I hope you." Randy frowned at her reply. He knew he was one of the least trusted men in the industry, but he thought they were past that._

"_You should know that I am.." Dee shrugged him off_

"_I don't know anything anymore." A knock on the door scared the hell out of the both of them.. Opening, they realized it were the doctor on staff. He entered with a small bag, the contents of the bag were ace bandages and pain killers. _

"_Evening Mr. Orton, Miss O'Toole. I was told to come check you out." Dee groaned and tried to sit up, half way Randy had to grab her arms and pull her the rest of the way. _

"_Tell Phillip I'm fine, and get out of my face." _

"_I still need to clear you to wrestle." Dee stared at him confused._

"_I do not need to be cleared for anything.. My career is over." The doctor looked over his papers._

"_Well, it's says you need to be cleared for Thursday night.." The confused look appeared on Dee's face again._

"_For this Thursday?" The doctor shook his head_

"_Yes ma'am.." _

"_Who ordered this match?" Randy asked_

"_I don't know.." The doctor answered walking over towards Dee "Now, let me check you ribs." The doctor lightly placed his hands onto her side, Dee grunted with the touch. "I think you should get an x-ray.. They might be broke, are you having any trouble breathing?" Dee took a deep breath, the pain almost made her plop back onto the couch again. _

"_Not at all." She spoke through gritted teeth. The doctor took an ace bandage from his bag and began to wrap her waist. Again she inhaled deeply, Dee would play the tough bitch role no matter what. After all these years the one thing that seemed to be replayed over was to let no one know your feelings._

"_Seriously, Miss O'Toole.. Get them checked, I believe they may be pressing into your lung." _

"_I will think about it." Dee said with a glare towards the doctor. Randy helped Dee onto her feet, the doctor would hand her two pills before opening the door for them. Dee popped them into her mouth, she would swallow them without water. _

"_Please go.." _

"_Yeah, whatever you say.." Dee muttered. Randy was still holding onto her as the walked towards the parking lot. When they arrived at the car, Randy opened the door for her. He would help her into it._

"_I'm taking you to the hospital.." Dee groaned _

"_Are you going to start now too?" She was starting to get annoyed with the whole Dee's got a boo-boo scene. Randy wouldn't answer her, only shut the door, walked around the car , and got in. _

"_I'm not starting anything, but your not going to suck this injury up. What if you do something wrong and puncture that lung?" He didn't let her answer. "You would bleed to death before anyone even got to you." Dee took a couple of short breaths so that she could force out a snicker. _

"_Aww, you really do care. I guess we can go.." _

_When they arrived at the hospital, Dee was feeling no pain. Thanks to the pain killers. Getting out of the car, Dee would stagger towards the E.R entrance, Randy followed closely behind. Inside they were given a small room, to wait for the doctor to check her out._

"_Randy?" She asked_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know you told me not to catch any feelings, but-" Randy interrupted._

"_But it's the pills talking." Even though Randy stopped her from saying it, it was still on the back of his mind. Inside he was dying to hear her say that she had fallen for him as hard as he had for her. He kept his emotionless persona in and out of the ring, his eyes shifted around the room until they fell upon her. Dee was staring out into space, there was no doubt in his mind that the silent room left them to their thought. _

"_Are you ready Miss O'Toole?" The doctors voice broke his thoughts. Dee nodded towards the woman doctor, who seemed to be as old Dee. It surprised him, he thought it would have been some old decrepit woman. Dee hopped into the wheelchair and the doctor rolled her out. Again this left Randy alone with the 'voices' in his head. "What are you doing?" His mind asked him, it now hit him how deep he had gotten in with Dee over the last couple weeks. Now the viper was face to face with someone that was as fearless, defiant, and insane as he. After all these years he had met his match. Who new it would be a woman? This woman of all women, Dee? Whom he had never associated with in the ring, besides the few times he saw her with Cena. Randy wiped his face hoping to stop the voices. "Damn these walls must be talking too." He muttered, just as the doctor came in. _

"_Mr. Orton , I would like to discuss your significant other with you.:_

"_She's not my.. What's the problem, Doc?" She lifted the xray towards the light so that Randy could see. _

"_Miss O'Toole fractured two of her ribs, She shouldn't be in any strenuous activities. Which mean no wrestling for at least a couple weeks.." Randy rubbed his temples._

"_What did she say?" _

"_Well, she used some profane words.." Randy laughed at her, now rubbing the back of his neck. He would stand to his feet._

"_And what do you expect me to say, Doc?" _

"_Keep her out of the ring, or she'll be out for longer then a month or two."_

"_So your saying you want me to gently let her down, so you don't be slapped around?" _

"_In so many words yes." The doctor nodded. Randy shrugged _

"_I guess I'll have to get my ass whooped around the hotel room for you." _

_-Attention- _

_The car ride to the hotel was a silent one, Randy couldn't find the words the tell the woman sitting next to him she were shit out of luck with entering the ring. That she wouldn't be able to face Phillip for awhile, or anybody for that matter. Arriving at the hotel Randy helped like he did all the other times._

"_You want to get a room babe?" Dee looked to him as though she were deathly ill, that question shocked her. Not as much as the babe though. Without an answer she would shake her head yes, all Dee wanted to do was get into the room pop another pain killer, and go to bed. The pain was coming back just as fast as the thought of Meg. Randy had both of their bags in hand, as they made their way to the elevator. _

"_You do realize we need to talk," Dee shuttered at his statement, something bad was going to happen again. She thought to herself. Entering the elevator she sighed._

"_I know I'm not wrestling Thursday, but you can't expect me to sit around."_

"_I don't know what to expect of you." _

"_God, you sound like my mom right now." The door opened on their floor, Dee exited shaking her head "Monday, I will be in that ring… Regardless of what anyone has to say." She took the key from Randy and opened the door. Walking in she sighed and pulled out her cell phone, flipping through the contact she pressed call when it arrived at Megs. _

"_Hello?""Miss Gratton?" A sigh of relief came from Meg's side."What the hell did you think you were doing tonight?" Dee scoffed slightly, but the damage was done. A slight pain shot across her ribcage, but she wouldn't let it affect her. "Funny…I should be asking YOU that very question." For a second, Meg was silent. Of course, this was not to last. "I did what was necessary; it wasn't like you were helping me out. Typical Dee…" Dee nearly exploded, slightly scaring Randy, who watched on intensely. "Typical Dee? Typical Dee! What the hell does that mean?" "This never would have happened if you had just kept your hands off of the Oompa Loompa. But no, you had to be all you and do whatever the hot boy said to do. It's been this way since high school, only this time I can't talk my way out of it. For once in my life, I had to do what was right for me and joining with…" She shuttered. "…Mr. Punk and his amazing Nexus friends was just the thing I needed." "Right. So you just made the business decision to join up with this assholes? Great. Was this before or after you had Mason Ryan kick the living crap out of me?""Why would I have him beat you up? I didn't even think you'd be out there…""Well, surprise." She said sarcastically. The way Meg huffed sounded nothing like the girl she grew up with. "You're just trying to steal my limelight, aren't you? I can do anything on my own without you having to be right there to steal my glory." Dee was taken back by her friend's words. She walked over towards the full-length mirror on the way and lifted her hoodie. On her side, underneath what seemed like an endless supply of bruises was a tattoo reading: Their Wicked Schemes. The beginning part of the quote, Even Angels Have, was also under a set of bruises, though hers were a lot lighter by this time, sat on the side of the woman who was supposed to be her sister. Although she didn't know it, Meg's hand has rested on that very spot since her phone rang. "So tell me, Megan…does Philip have you saying all of this?" She lied like a slut in an alley. "No…" "Well, I won't be wrestling Friday Night, but you better be damn ready to see me Monday night. Do me a favor and tell Philip that I am coming for him and Mason. In intend on settling this debt. Remember…Even Angels have-""Their wicked schemes." Her voice was lower, sadder. It was all Dee could take, so she hung up the phone. _

"_Damn it!" She shouted kicking the dresser._

"_Are you okay?" Randy asked_

"_Do I look okay?" _

"_You look pretty damn good dressed in my clothing." A glare was given to Randy, she sat up and motioned for her bag. Randy tossed it to her before walking into the bathroom._

"_Who's fucking sick now?" She muttered. _

"_What was that?" His voice asked from the bathroom._

"_Nothing.." Dee replied before taking two of the pain killers out and eating them. Again she muttered to herself "Apparently he's good at hearing too." Dee tossed her phone behind her, she didn't want to bothered with the world, there would be no twitter nor Facebook. Tossing the hood back over her head she laid back with a sigh. These last few weeks were going to stay with her. She wasn't sure if Meg had anything planned, if she even planned on leaving the Nexus. Randy came out wiping the water from his face with a blue hotel towel. He tossed it onto the nightstand and sat beside her. _

"_I told you we would make a good team." Dee glanced over to him, his comment left her uneasy. _

"_Who said we were a team?" _

"_I did.."_

"_And you are?"_

"_The Legend Killer, Randall Keith Orton!" He extended his arms as though he were in the ring._

"_Your nuts.." Dee was back to her original comments. _

"_Maybe I just like you." Dee laughed. _

"_Oh, how the mighty have fallen."_

"_I haven't fell."_

"_Sure you did.."_

"_Not yet.." Randy said to her before he found himself on top of her. He made sure that he didn't lean down onto her ribs. _

"_I think you have." She whispered staring into his cold blue eyes. A smirk the appeared on his face, made her snicker. _

"_Who wouldn't have thought?" Randy kissed her lightly._

"_You talk to much." Dee looked at him with a blank face, the batting of her eyes made him smile._

"_I talk too much?" _

"_Yep." He kissed her again. _


	9. Chapter 9

The smell of breakfast made her eyes flutter open, she would notice she were the only one in bed. Randy was sitting on the edge of it stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

"Ever hear of a diet?" She asked, Randy would turn to look chewing a mouth full. His arm extended to point towards the cart. On it sat a fruit salad.

"There's your damn diet." His eyes still peered over his shoulder towards her. Dee sat up and stretched, she was only in her RKO hoodie and a pair of custom made boy shorts with a viper on the butt. She crawled down the bed seductively until she reached his side, a smirk grew onto her face.

"What are you eating?"

"Bacon, egg, and cheese…"

"Mmmm." Dee replied, as she took a piece of bacon that stuck out of the side. "Bacon, my favorite.." She slid out of bed, her bare feet walked silently across the floor. Entering the bathroom she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Reappearing in the room she walked over to the salad. "Your lucky you don't have a body that needs to be maintained." Randy choked, he laughed at her comment. She had no idea what his workout routine consisted of, he shrugged now swallowing his food.

"I work out ten times more then you do." He finished eating and took a cigarette from the pack on the dresser, walking towards the balcony. He would open the door and light his cigarette. Dee sat at the table picking at her salad.

"I eat this crap, so I don't have to live my life in a gym!" She popped a green grape into her mouth and leaned back into the chair "Besides, What do you know of my routines?"

"I've seen your work out once or twice." He didn't look over to see the reaction on her face. The gagging on the grape would work.

"So you've stalked me?"

"No, but I've seen you with Paul. And that time with Cena."

"Right…" She ate a couple more pieces of fruit and slide the bowl away. Dee would stand and walk behind him, putting her arms around his waist. His one arm would reach around to pull her next to him, his arm settled on her shoulders.

"How's those ribs?" He handed her the half light cigarette, exhaling the smoke. Dee took a drag and shrugged.

"Their not as sore, but I'm guessing the bruising is a nice purple color by now." She was debating on pulling the hoodie up to check, but the cigarette won. Flicking the butt over the ledge, she turned and entered the room. Glancing around for her cell phone she sighed. "I have to call Mr. McMahon.." Walking towards the bed she plopped down and took her cell phone from the night stand.

"Tell me your not being his gopher." Randy asked

"No, but he is letting me keep my job."

"SO you're a gopher?" She frowned at him, now putting the phone to her ear. It rang twice and McMahon picked up

" I'm a little busy right now… If we don't get a chance to talk, you will see on Smackdown." He hung up before her mind even absorbed all of it. Setting the phone down, Randy chuckled at her.

"Gopher…"

"You know what? You can kiss my ass!" With that said, Randy pounced onto her, they both fell back onto the bad. Dee let out a slight grunt, the pressure on her ribs brought the reality back of being injured. "Are you trying to keep me out of the ring?" With that question Randy leaned onto his arms.

"Well, your so much better on the mattress, then in the ring." She pushed him off of her. Sitting up and glaring over to him.

"You really know how to talk to the ladies…"

Randy scoffed and stood up. He grabbed his duffle bag. "I'm getting a shower gopher." He muttered before entering the bathroom. Dee took her cell phone that fell to the floor during the cat and mouse attack.

"Fuck you, Randal." Dee replied before texting John Cena "Meet you in Missouri.. Dinner?" Within moments her annoying ring for text answered. " Damn straight!" She smirked at his reply "Kay." Dee tossed the cell phone to the empty side of the bed, her eyes followed it until it reached the blanket. Her blue eyes glanced up towards the bathroom. What was she going to do? Out until Monday, missing Smackdown, and The Royal Rumble? She wanted to know if she still had her job, was Mr. McMahon going to tell her, would Meg finally come back to her senses? Looking over to the cigarettes on the dresser, she wanted one, but was to lazy to get up. "Stupid Cigarettes…" She muttered. The bathroom door flung open, Dee laughed and pointed to the cigarettes. "Hand me one." Randy walked over to the cigarettes, the towel was draped over shoulders, a pair of sweats at his waist. Randy stopped and looked over towards her, he smirked.

"Oh your still here?" Randy took one and placed it between his lips. "I thought you would have disappeared by the time I left the shower." They both looked over to Randy's ringing phone. Dee then shot a look towards him..

"Another one of your girlfriends?" Randy shrugged and lit the cigarette, he walked over towards it , and answered.

" Hey, what's up? Yeah I've seen her… She still hasn't moved from my bed." Dee flipped him off, although she was curious of who was on the phone. Who the hell could possibly want to know if he had seen her? "Paul wants to talk to you." Randy tossed her the phone. She picked it up.

"Hello."

"Have you talked to Meg?" Had she? The conversation still played in her mind.

"Yeah.." She muttered.

"Well?'

"Well, it's a very long story. One not to be discussed over the phone." She sighed looking to Randy, he was smoking the cigarette. Staring at back her through the mirror. "How about lunch?" She was starting to sound like McMahon towards her. "I have to call someone…" She staggered for words "I'll call you back." She hung up the phone.

"So are you going to tell me why your McMahon's gopher?" Dee groaned and laid back in bed, she wanted to break down and tell him. Since she had no where else to go with her problems.

"You wouldn't even begin to believe me…" Randy laughed and chinked the cigarette in the ashtray for her. He came back over to the bed and laid next to her, his arm pulled her into him. Cradled in his arms she gave a sigh of relief. "It's like a soap opera gone bad.."

"Give me the dirty details.." He laid his head on hers.

"Well, it seems that twenty-six years ago, Mr. McMahon fooled around and.."

"Your Vince's daughter?" Dee shuddered at his question, laughing she looked up to him.

"No, Meg is.." She muttered and sat up placing one arm around him. "You can't say anything… I don't even know how to tell Paul.. Now, I have to keep Phillip from opening his mouth. That's why he has Meg being his personal eye candy.." Randy laughed and pulled Dee down onto top of him, his hand stroked her head lightly. Randy couldn't completely believe the story that was coming from Dee. Her best friend was McMahon's love child and Meg never told her? There was a big secret, but whose?

"Your screwed.." Was all he could force out.

Yeah, I'm screwed big time… The Royal Rumble is this Sunday and I don't even know if I'll be in the Diva's match." For once she wasn't worried about herself or Meg, he mind moved on to Randy. He was trying to gain his title back from Mike, who just so happened not to be a fan of Dee's. Would Philip be so bold as to stick his nose in the match? Who was he after? What was he after? These questions plagued her mind, sending it far from the hotel room. Then it hit her, never in a thousand years did think that she would be cuddling with 'The Viper'? Mr. Randal Orton. Her eyes drifted to the hand slung over her, she sighed and sat up again. "I don't expect you to believe me…" Randy sat up with her and brought the hand that held her with extended index towards her lips.

"Shhh, I have a much better question. What are we?" She stayed silent, only raising an eye brow. "I'm not looking to get serious." She pushed his finger from her lips with a frown.

"Good to know.. Since I might not be around long enough. Remember if Philip talks, I walk. I wonder if McMahon will get rid of Meg too. Then everything I've done, would be for attention.." Meg's words came back again. "Pretty much down the drain." Randy shook his head, the hand that pressed against her lips now took her chin. He pulled her face into his for a kiss.

The 'nothing serious' was a lie. Dee still had him amazed, amazed of how well she could hold her own. How she really didn't play by the rules.. Inches away, he couldn't help to stare at the beauty who was dressed in Viper clothing. Was what Cody and Ted said true? Had he really gone soft? He was beginning to believe that he had to keep his distance from her. He had to worry about more his belt, then a Diva. He stopped himself from kissing her. Dee noticed the movement and looked at him confused.

"I guess that means no more kisses?" Randy simply shrugged her off.

"No, no, but I think at the Rumble we shouldn't be in each others corners."

"So your telling me the business deal is off?"

"No, but I don't want us to hurt each other."

"Smooth Randal, but I have to get going anyway. Lunch with Paul." For once she didn't call him Hunter, she slid off the bed. Grabbing clothes before she entered the bathroom. Now it was Randy that sat in the empty room, left with his thoughts. Was the woman he was falling for not to be trusted? He had always been alone. Yeah, there were times he joined with people. Paul being on of the few that had became one of his friends. Now, this girl from nowhere had him blindsided. He planned on trying to get along with her, but it got much deeper. Randy slung his legs over onto the floor walking over to the put out cigarette, he lit it. He walked out onto the small deck and sat on one of the metal chairs. He exhaled the smoke and stared into space, he had to worry about his match with Mike, he needed to win his belt back after Mike took stole it cashing in his suitcase from 'Money In The Bank'. Would Dee get involved? Would Brooks get involved for that matter? He always had the Rumble to rely on. What was he thinking? He didn't want to attend the rumble, he wanted to defend his title at 'Wrestle Mania'. Dee's body appearing on the patio with a lit cigarette, made Randy jump. "Your still here?" Dee smirked at him.

"I'm leaving, I just want to smoke real quick.. You can go if you want."

"If I want?" He asked.

"Yep." Dee had come to sit down on the other metal chair. Crossing her legs and dragging her smoke.

"Listen Dee, don't you think were over this psychopath love/hate thing?

"I'm over it. I just want to deal with I need to deal with, and not hurt anybody." She quickly smoked her cigarette. Her feelings on the situation at hand were half and half. One half almost too happy that this downward spiral was over, sad that she had to face to lunatic and Philip alone. Alone, the word plagued her mind. She considered herself a loner all her life, but never was actually alone… Meg, the lunatic at the moment had always been there. Her 'sister' had always been there. Now, she was very alone. "Off to lunch, you know 'business'. Lunch with Paul, plane ride to Missouri, dinner with John, and finally relaxation."

"And Sunday?"

"What about it?" She asked standing to her feet.

"It's the Rumble….

"I wont be there, so I'll watch it for the room."

"Your not coming?"

"As of now, nope."


	10. Chapter 10

Dee had arrived to the restaurant all too soon, she had to sit for almost a half hour. Waiting for Paul, she had already ordered a buffalo chicken cheese steak. For when ever he arrived, finally he decided to make his appearance. Paul stopped to look around before entering, when he caught sight of her. Was when he would continue walking. Arriving at the table, Paul seated himself. "Finally.." Dee muttered and Paul chuckled.

"Better late then never…"

"That's what you think."

Anyways, about Meg." He got straight to the point. Dee looked to him, her sad face was read.

"What about her?"

"We'll other then the fact that she's with Brooks right now? Or how about the bruises she was covered in?"

"That could have been from wrestling…" They could have, but weren't. It was coming all together now. Philip had something up his sleeve, what it was. Now, that was a good question.

"Dee, are you really that naïve?" A glare was offered to him. She couldn't even to begin to explain it to him without telling him everything. Why Meg hadn't introduced Paul to mom. She sighed needing a cigarette.

"You'll see… I don't know what's going on, but I intend to fix it." Paul's fist came down onto the table, stopping some conversations that went on around them. Dee looked around at the people, then over towards Paul "So your going to start being an asshole now too?"

"I'm sorry Dee, but Meg was acting differently before it all happened and now this?" Dee glared again at him. It had to be everyone against Dee this week didn't it? First Meg, then Randal, and now Paul. Who next John? Standing she took her sunglasses that were tucked in her shirt. "If _you _didn't get all high and mighty over apologizing to Vickie, none of this would have happened…"

"Excuse me?" Paul's face remained the same, it was almost as blank as Randy's. He was blaming her? Meg knew how she was, Dee did what she could do best… Following the beat of her own drum, Dee went out and did what she had to go without thinking of the outcome. "Well, I have to go Paul. I have a flight to catch, there's a steak coming, it's paid for… You can have it. " She didn't wait for a response, she had a flight to catch.

Massachusetts, it was going to make or break her.. Maybe a little of both, after reaching her destination. Dee got her bags and rented a car, she had an hour to spare before dinner. What the hell could she possibly do for an hour? Dee wheeled her luggage to the rent-a-car that was parked at the entrance, now onto John… What was he going to say about the situation? Popping her luggage into the trunk she took the keys from the clerk that had opened the trunk for her, "Thanks.." She muttered handing him a ten, now getting in and starting the car. A left had brought the cigarette in her purse to her lips, the right lit it with car lighter. Exhaling she pulled out of the space, it was a twenty-some minute ride to the restaurant. Arriving at 'The Melting Pot' she pulled down the visor, taking a sparkle red gloss called 'Rave', and smearing it against her lips. Shutting the visor she got out of the car, she would wait at the bar inside for him, maybe order a drink or two. Dee glanced around to the couples eating, sitting at the bar stool the tender would have noticed who she was.

"Oh my! You're Dee!" A friendly smile was given to Dee, a simple one was returned. "What brings you to Boston? Well, I mean besides Wrestle mania.." The tenders nametag read Mandi, Dee noticed it when the girl extended her hand. "I'm sorry what can I get you?"

"Rum and cherry coke."

"Coming right up."

Dee leaned against the bar with arms crossed, she was trying to keep her mind from racing to the 'what ifs'… Taking her phone from her purse she sat it onto the bar checking the time. 4:45? "Jesus." She muttered, damn her always getting here too early. What could she possibly to for fifteen minutes? The drinking getting set down in front of her, sent her eyes up to 'Mandi' "So… I'm guessing you watch?"

"Yeah, _all the time! My three year old loves John Cena… I kind of like C.M. Punk,…" The bartender giggled "I'm sorry I have a bad thing for heels.." Dee now gave her a friendly smile._

"_Yeah? You and my best friend too." Dee sipped the drink from the small red straw. 'God, I'm becoming quite the drinker.' She thought to herself, this few weeks alcohol was becoming her only friend. A hand came down onto her shoulder, almost sending her out of her skin. _

"_Oh my god! It's John Cena!" Mandi shrilled. Dee turned her gaze to the smiling Cena, a smirk was given back. "I'd hate to be a pain, but can I have your guys autographs?" Dee snickered_

"_Sure, you got a pen?" Quickly a pen was pulled from her blonde ponytail and set onto the counter with a napkin. Dee signed quickly before adding a brief note. 'Even angels have their wicked schemes.' She also drew a smiley face. John signed his name and handed it to her. _

"_You ready to grab a bite?' John asked her before taking her hand as she stood up from the stool. She didn't care if people thought that they dated… Hell, they did sleep together a lot… That was the past though, before she decided a coworker relation would never work. However sex wasn't a relationship, walking to the table holding John's hand she stopped just beside their table. Dee hugged him, her arms stayed wrapped around him. He couldn't begin to understand how much she looked up to him, he was another reason why she were here… Sitting at the table she watched John sit across from her, the would order and eat. After dinner, John slid into the seat next to her. They ordered a couple of drinks. "Now, that we've ate and avoided the conversation that needed to be had. Are you ready to tell me why you've snapped.?" Dee took a sip of her drink then laughed._

"_Why does everyone think I've snapped?" _

"_Hmmm, let me see. Meg is with Brooks, your with Randy, and now fired?" John laughed " I know you always have something up your sleeve, but now is the right time to look into other options.." Dee raised an eye brow at him with a smirk._

"_I don't plan on showing up to the Rumble… Although it would be nice to shock everyone there"_

"_What did McMahon say?" He asked_

"_If I don't hear from him by Monday morning to come to Raw.." _

"_And what are you doing?"_

"_No idea…" _

"_Come on! Your telling me Dee, the famous bad girl who follows only her own rules… Is lost?" John laughed and gulped the beer. He lightly tapped her cheek with his hand. "I know you'll be at the Rumble." He sat his hand down on top of hers._

"_Oh, how so?"_

"_Cause I'm bringing you, you'll be my guest of honor?" Dee laughed and sat her other hand onto theirs. Looking into his eyes she smiled brightly._

"_You always know how make me smile… No matter the situation, you do it." Dee was starting to think about Meg again. Taking another sip of her drink she shook her head lightly, trying to clear her mind. "I will take you offer up as being your guest, but I can't be trusted if I see Punk." _

"_That's the Dee I know!" John laughed and pointed towards the exit with his free hand "want to get going?"_

"_Damn right, bring on the 'Rumble'!'_

_Dee paced around John's locker, she wasn't going to let not performing bother her. Yeah, she was going to try to. Randy had a match against Mike foe the WWE championship. John was in the Rumble against Philip and hopefully not Randy. His match was next, right after Dolph with the Oompa-Loompa against Adam. John calling her name was what made her stop and look over to him. "Your wearing a hole in my floor. Will you come sit down?" Dee glanced to the door._

"_No… I'm going to smoke. " _

"_You'll miss his match."_

"_Fuck his match, he can handle Mike all on his own… I might catch a glimpse of-" She became silent, a grin grew on her face. "Of an old friend."_

"_Sure." He stretched his U. Dee patted her cell phone tucked in her back pocket. _

"_I'll call you if anything…" Dee exited the room and into the hallway, she walked towards the parking lot. Pushing the door open while lighting her cigarette, it stopped against someone. Dee walked into the door, brushing the embarrassment off she peaked around the metal door. Her blue eyes fell upon Randy, with a sigh she spoke. "Oh.. It's you, sorry for hitting you…"_

"_I thought you weren't coming." _

"_I changed my mind.. John invited me." She inhaled her cigarette staring at another one of the few people she didn't want to see. Exhaling her cigarette she almost choked when he spoke._

"_You never called of texted me.."_

"_Remember what you said at the hotel?" _

"_You lied. I'm noting getting into anything?" _

"_I'm not in your corner… Do you see a ring?" She looked around as though she were trying to find the ring. _

"_I got to go get ready. I'll see you on Raw…"_

"_Sure will." She muttered as he walked by and into that damn door. She had to admit, she did watch him until he disappeared into the hallway. Dee wanted to add the smartass comment she had, about hopefully the belt being around his waist too. Finishing up smoking her cigarette she muttered his words to herself. "I don't want us hurting each other, Pssh." Walking into the hall she heard Randy's 'voices', a chill settled in her spine thinking of what she was going to do next…. Should she go to John's room and watch the match or go see it in person. No, she told him she wouldn't be in his corner. For the life of her, she were going to try and stay out it. Just as she were going to turn down the hall that led to John's room, she noticed the Nexus minus Philip was making their way towards the ring. What the hell could they be up to without Philip? Then it hit her, where was Meg? "Strange.." She muttered following behind them, making sure that she kept a well enough distance to not get caught. Ducking behind the vending machine just before the entrance to the ramp, she could hear them talking._

"_Hey Mason, I know Brooks has something against Orton, but why are you hoping Dee shows?"_

"_Orton may have lost Brooks his title years ago, but Dee and I have other problems. Because of her it took me this long to join. Back when we were both in FCW she was the one that got picked… I lost to her then, now I'm going to make her lose it.." She shuddered, that's where she knew him from. Four years ago in Florida it came down to the two of them and a talent scout. Dusty had picked her.. Was that McMahon's doing? Had she suffered being called a ring rat for the first couple months over an already made deal? Dee's blue eyes glanced up to the speaker above her, it was Cole and Jerry going over the match. "Let's go, Brooks is waiting in the crowd for us.." Her jaw dropped, peaking around the machine she could see their backs. Mason was in the front. Pulling out her phone, she texted John. "I will be attending the match first hand.." She waited a few moments before walking onto the ramp, her cell tucked away in her pocket again. Watching the crowd stand to their fee upon seeing her may have been the reason why she acted foolish. She would run down the ramp, slipping into a baseball slide into the back of Mason's knees. She somersaulted towards the ring as Mason fell to his knees, just as she got to her knees. Randy tossed Mike through the ropes onto the Nexus. Dee stood up and saw Meg on the other side of the ring, slipping into the ring she stood to her feet and pointed._

"_You!" Dee shouted to Meg as she stopped and looked at her. Randy shoved her to the side to avoid the GTS Philip had ready for her, he sacrificed himself for her? She hadn't had time to realize this since she found herself outside of the ring again, this time she spun Meg around to look at her. "We need to talk Miss Gratton!" Dee didn't get anytime to hear what Meg had to say as Philip hopped through the ropes onto Dee, sending her into the announcement table. Dee injured ribs were what slammed against it, falling to the floor and having the table hold her up. She stared over to Meg a half of heart formed by her right hand, was all the strength Dee had to show. Philip slapped Dee's hand down, he leaned down in front of her and held her chin towards his face. _

"_Your so very alone.." He pushed her face away, and walked away. Dee looked towards the ring, she could see that Mike had Randy pinned for the count of three. What Dee should have been watching was Alex Riley coming up behind her. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up. _

"_Miz wants you to see this." Dee tried to pull away from him, but fell to her knees. Crawling away some, she could her Meg. _

"_What are you doing Brooks? Dee had nothing to do with this, I'm by you! You didn't need to hurt her, she has nothing-" Alex grabbed her again, he pulled her to her feet and shoved her into the ring. She crawled to Randy, who was passed out laying on his back_

"_Get up Randal.." She spoke softly to him, nudging him lightly. While she was doing this, Mike came up behind her. Taking her hair into his hand her pulled her away from him, kicking and screaming. Alex took a hold of her shoulders. _

"_You had to turn me down? Now, you get to see your man get put down and out!" Mike walked over towards Randy and set him up for the Skull Crushing Finale. Which was a face buster DDT. Slamming him down to the mat, Mike turned to sights towards Dee. He walked over with his typical smirk. "Now try and help, remember what I said… I'm the Miz and I'm AWESOME!" Alex pushed her away and let her crawl back to Randy. As she crawled over to Randy the refs had already ran out to check him._

"_Dee, you don't work here… You got to go, now!" She nodded to him and stood up, making her was towards the ramp. John came running out to help her up it. _

"_I would have been here sooner babe, but I had to handle something in the back." Dee nodded again as she walked towards the back with him. _

"_So am I still that badass Dee?" She asked when he helped her to sit in his locker._

"_Yeah you are." _


	11. Chapter 11

"Good." She leaned back and watched the TV. The pain in her ribs was making her dip back and forth between sleep. "I think I'm going to lay here until you're done..."

"You better.. I'm going to have the doctor come in before I go out there."

"For what?"

"Because your apparently very hurt." Dee snickered at him and laid back onto the couch. She crossed her legs and tried to with her arms as she brought the fold into her chest, a sharp pain shot up into her side.

"I told you I couldn't be held accountable for my actions."

"Oh, they were actions all right."

"Right…"

John kneeled down besides Dee, his hand taking hers. He shook it some "Those actions got you hurt though.." Dee's sigh made him laugh. "I think I should be going to get the doctor." His ocean blues fell onto the door.

"That's a pretty fair distance." Dee muttered

"You watch the match, I'll get the doc." John got up and went to the med. Room. When he got there Randy was seated on the table. John was surprised that they were checking his knee, not his neck or shoulders. "You cool dude?"

"Yeah, I fell on my knee wrong.. You see Dee?" Randy's eyes fell onto Johns.

"Yeah, I've seen her… She's slung up in my locker complaining about her ribs.." John pointed to the other EMT "Which in the long run, sent me here… Could you go check on her? I'll let her know when your coming." The man wrapping Randy's knee nodded.

"I'll come check her out when I'm finished with him."

John nodded. "Great, I'll stop before warm up." He nodded to Randy "I hope that shit doesn't affect your rumble tonight." He turned to exit and was stopped by Randy's voice.

"It won't trust me."

John walked down to his locker-room, entering he walked over to the sleeping Dee. "Hey…Hey…Hey!" Dee moved some with a groan. "You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, the doc should be here in the next couple minutes. I have to go warm up, you know I'm lucky number twenty-two..."

"But it's only up to Husky Harris, you have twelve people ahead." She rolled over onto her good side, backing facing John. "Do you have to leave me here?"

"Yep, you're done."

"Aww." John leaned into her to gently kiss her cheek, leaving Dee alone with her thoughts. It seemed like only a few moments had passed before a knock on the door made her lift her arm and glance at the door. "It's open.." she tried to shout, but only moaned it out. The EMT open the door, he walked over to her and leaned down.

"Miss O'Toole?"

"That's me..."

"Mr. Cena came to us saying that you were complaining of chest pains." 

"Not so much chest. I think I fucked my ribs up."

"Have you had prior injuries?"

"Yes sir." He pressed against her ribs lightly. Dee let out a groan as she shifted away from him. "Touch me again, and I going to hit you…"

"Ms. O'Toole I urge you to let check them."

"I'll be going to the ER after this. So I urge you, not to touch me." Dee raised her hand to wave him off. The man stood to his feet, turning and walking towards the door. He stopped at the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello Mr. Orton…" De sat up still on her good side, she turned her head some to see Randy with the devils grin.

"How's she holding up?" 

"She should be going to the hospital now." The EMT turned back to look at Dee, then back to Randal. "Maybe you could change her mind?" Dee heard Randy's scoff as his head bent so that he came into her sights. She was still silent in awe of him showing up to see her.

"If you couldn't. What makes you think I can?" The EMT walked out past Randy, who shut the door behind him. He gave her that dead glance. "You're delusional... What did we talk about in the room?" As Randal spoke he made his way over to the still surprisingly silent Dee, her blue eyes followed him until he stood over her arms resting on the back of the couch.

"That..." She became quiet again, glancing around the room for the words." That was the perks on the job..." Her eyes fell back onto Randy.

"Dee." 

"Yes?" He grinned like a cat when she spoke. Randy leaned down , so that they were inches apart. Dee laughed "You're not catching feeling are you?"

"You've forgot who I am." He spoke softly. "I'm Randal Keith Orton.. The legend killer…" Dee became silent again. She played with her lip ring.

"I'm no legend. Not yet that is…" They both heard the intercom announce that Randal was needed next. "I'll see you on Raw.. Randal…" He pushed up off the back of the couch. His grin sent chills down her spine. He turned and walked to the door opening it he turned.

"You'll see me before that."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're such a dickhead! Get going." She smiled towards him and glanced to the TV. "Break a leg out there." Randy nodded at her.

"You know it." He shut the door behind him before Dee could get in a word; she leaned into arm of the couch. Making sure not to bother her aching ribs. Going back to the rumble, Dee didn't get to catch John eliminate Philip. She was impressed with John's ability, right after Philip came, Tyson Kidd, and Heath Slater. About an hour into the rumble Randy entered at number thirty-nine, Dee's heart dropped when she heard his entrance music. He quickly eliminated Kofi Kingston and Sheamus. Shortly after that John was eliminated by The Miz.

"Damn it Mike!" She shouted and again made a pain shut up her side. As those words left her lips, Randy was eliminated by Wade Barrett. "Wow, my night is just getting better…" As the last few dropped like flies, she too were surprised by the winner.. Alberto Del Rio, really? Her eyes shot to the door then back to the TV. "Where the hell is John?" She muttered sitting up and taking her pack of cigarettes from the table. "Now, I have to take the quiet painful walk to the parking lot solo." Dee sighed with that outburst before getting up and walking to the door. Pulling it open, her heart skipped a beat again. "Jesus! Why is everyone doing that to me?'

"Did I scare you?" Her eyes looked John over , a smirk grew onto her face as their eyes met. "Seems like you're getting pretty jumpy these last few days."

"That's for sure.. Walk me to the parking lot, I'm not sure if I can make it alone." Dee began walking and john hurried behind her, his arm went around her waist. Just as she turned to look at him, he scooped her up into his arms. "Is there a reason why your carrying me?" She set her arms around his shoulders.

"I think you deserve it." He walked towards the metal door, kicking it open once he got close enough. John set Dee down on her feet, she smiled at him again before lighting her cigarette. "You know you shouldn't be smoking with your ribs like that."

"Oh no! You're not going to start now are you?" She asked inhaling the cigarette. She placed her hands against railing, the burning cigarette held on her lips. "I have had this happen to me once to many this week. I don't need you getting high and mighty on me now too." She inhaled the cigarette again, taking it with her right so that those damn ribs didn't bite at her. " And I really don't know what I'm going to do." One of Johns large arms, rested onto her shoulders.

"See, I told them you were good."

"Yeah, and what about McMahon?"

"You didn't really discuss that 'situation'."

"And I don't plan on doing so." 


	12. Chapter 12

After an hour and a half or bickering in the parking lot with john, she had finally bribed him into dropping her off at the hotel room she bought for the evening. He had to walk her to her room, as though Dee were a six year old. Finally Dee was alone… Looking around the silent hotel she sighed "Bed, where have you been all my life." Walking to the bed she unzipped the hoodie stolen from John in the car. "Alone..." She snickered plopping on the bed and tossing the hoodie onto the floor. Like a bad horror movie her cell phone went off. "And the plot thickens." was mumbled while reaching for the phone on the floor. The phone read new text message, 'Viper'. "This is a bad chick flick!" Dee lay back in bed opening the text message. "Where are you?" Dee smiled and wrote back; Marriot 6800 29th St. instantly the phone chimed again; "Be there shortly." Dee sent a question mark back, during that time she must have nodded out.

Randy banging on the door sent Dee out of the bed and onto the floor. "Damn it, it's open!" Randy walked into the room and looked down to her. Sprawled out on the floor Dee spoke

"Do you always lie on the floor?" She extended her hands towards him; he took her arm and pulled her up.

"Do you have to knock like that?" Her right hand went to her left ribs, "I'm fucking broken, and you storm in like you own the place."

"Maybe I do." Dee plopped back down on the bed. She rolled over so that her back was facing him.

"Maybe you do…"

"Just think… It could be one last time, a legend." Dee's arm rose to give him the middle finger.

"I told you before, I'm no legend."

"Not yet."

"Not now, not tomorrow, not ever" Randy scoffed at her remark and sat down beside her. When seated his arm extended to her hip.

"Oh. Come on, I don't want to hear that bullshit. Dee brushed his hand off of her hip with hers. Her head turned to his with a frown. His words made her smile. "So, I made a big mistake… Try to see it once my way."

"Headed to the flood again?" She giggled like a six year old to his reference of Alice in Chains.

"If I would, could you?" Dee snickered again at his comment. Her head went back to the pillow and arm over it.

"You've got to go..." She muttered, moving her foot to brush him.

"I'm not going anywhere; it's the perks of the job..." Dee snickered once more, sitting up with ribs held in hand.

"You think your smart as hell, don't you?" Randy scoffed bringing that damned hand to her cheek once more. "I swear Randal..." She stopped catching onto what she said "Legend killer..." That hand pulled her in for a kiss, Dee pulled away still holding onto her side. "Seriously? After this macho man I don't want anything serious. You're going to kiss me?" Again he silenced her with that finger against her lips.

"Dee you and I both know." That fucking laugh of his was starting to get to her. His finger stayed on her lip, tapping it twice before he spoke "It's the perks of the job." She thought for a second about bringing that hand up to his cheek to slap it, Dee had to talk herself out of it,

"Randy, you really are a fucking lunatic! Are you trying to drive me insane with you? Honestly are you trying to destroy me like everyone else?" She pulled away from him, slipping off the bed some. Randy's arms grabbed her.

"Are you kidding me? You really need to knock off this whole issue you're having..." He pulled her back onto the bed and even closer to him, he was welcomed with her extended arm "Dee, you worry too much. Honestly, I'm in this as far as you are." Randy pulled her against him again, speaking softly. "Are you ready for the car ride to 'Raw'?" Dee smirked still holding on to those ribs; biting her lower lip she tried to look cute after all this.

"I'm going to sleep first. I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." She plopped back onto the bed leaving him to sit over her. "You're welcome to stay, leave, or whatever." Randal rolled over on top of her, she groaned "Did you forget I was injured?" Randal kissed her on the lips.

"I don't forget anything..."

"You need to knock that attitude off." Dee was the one to press her finger against his lips. Her blue eyes stared into to his. "I don't either, nothing serious right?" Randal slammed his fist down into the left side of the bed right next to her head, his face became emotionless. His eyes ate at hers.

"Dee, I don't think you quite understand..." He Cheshire grinned once more. Dee's right hand pushed his head away as she sat up. "You and I are amazing. We truly are legends."

"I thought _you _were the legend killer." She slid back so that there were at least ten inches away, her hands extended towards him. Placing them onto his shoulders "You decided most of this Randy… You didn't want us to get hurt... You didn't want us in each other's corners, you picked all this."

Randal pulled her into him, his lips found hers. He was going to make her understand taking her chin he moved her head to look into her eyes. "I love you Dee… You might not believe me, but I love you." Dee stared at him in awe. He kissed her lips again; this was answered with a slight shove. Dee stared into his eyes still silent.

"What did you say to me?" She asked still staring into his ocean blues; Dee sat her forehead onto his chin. "Wow, Randal…" She sighed "Randy, I-I love you too?" He pulled her head up for another kiss.

"So were screwed." He chuckled, she sighed and punched him. Screwed was becoming the highlight of their lives at the moment. What was she going to do? Without Meg; with Randal? She wrapped her arms around his broad body.

"Yeah, we are," Randal laughed and sighed.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I need a cigarette."

"Yeah. me too." She sighed.

It was quarter after four when Randal woke up; he wouldn't of have if Dee didn't almost push him off the bed. Sitting up he nudged her "It's time to get up." Dee muttered and rolled over pulling the blankets over her. "Are you deaf?" His eyes searched the room as if he were the terminator; seeking his boxers that were sitting on the floor. Randal brought his arm over to her to shove her butt. "Come on, Dee." She groaned again turning to look at him, pointing towards the door.

"You're in my room this time, so..." Dee tried to get comfortable again: she pushed him not nearly hard enough to move him. He turned and stared her down. Lifting his arm and placing it onto her shoulder, the other hand rubbed his chin.

"You really do entertain me."

"So do you love me because I entertain you?"

"I love you because you are you."

"I can't be anything, but." She stopped speaking with a sigh. Having a stare down with him, rolling over was the only way to avoid the next 'Alice in Wonderland' inspired conversation. "_You_ know." Randal got off of the bed, his destination was the boxers. While putting them on the "Viper" took her foot in his hand, shaking it.

"Don't start, just get dressed…" Dee sat up and stared down to him, the look of death upon her face. She played with that damn ring that remind him too much of that parasite of a human Brooks. Randal stood and placed his hands on his hips; "What?" She went in a hysteric laugh, falling back into the bed.

"You're such a woman!" Her hand covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Dee sat up again still trying not to giggle. Randal looked down to the way he was standing; with a glare her brushed her off before exiting into the bathroom. "Good way to piss the man off you just said I love you to…" She swung her legs over onto the floor; taking he cellphone as she stood to her feet. "Let's see if anyone loves me." She slid her finger across the screen. "You have 3 new messages. Hunter" Curiously she swiped the read now that opened an instant message style screen. "Dee, call me." "Are you giving me the silent treatment again?" "I have her…" Dee's heart sunk into her stomach when her eyes scanned the last sentence. Standing up she took the pack of cigarettes from the stand lighting one, she tossed the pack onto the bed walking into the bathroom inhaling the cigarette. "He's got Meg."

"Huh?" The voice shouted from the shower.

"Didn't you hear me?" She leaned against the sink staring at the silhouette behind the white curtain.

"Well, I heard something about Paul having Meg… I think." He was lucky not to have seen the glare being given to him from the other side. "Are you just going to stand there like a lunatic or get in?" Dee put the cigarette out as she texted Paul back "What? "It's nice and hot…" Randal's voice danced into her ear. Her eyes darted to the curtain with a smirk. Dee knew what was going to happen next; she was getting in… Well she could not of, but it was going to happen regardless.

'Monday Night Raw' The name scared the shit out of her more than the 'Royal Rumble.' What was this special night after 'Raw' that he planned? "God, I hope it's not one of those awkward moments." She muttered waiting in the car for Randy. Tonight was the night; she was going to tell them about her couple weeks on the bench. Not a single match, of course she would be there. Dee was starting to get frustrated, wiping the front of the black mini dress; she noticed Randy coming out. Blue jeans and an 'Appex Predator' tee-shirt. "Bastard couldn't even dress up for my last night for a while."

"What?" The car door opened and Randal sat down; He looked her over before putting a pair of aviator sunglasses. "Gorgeous." Dee gave him the stare of death again, taking a cigarette from the center console.

"I just want to get this over with, okay?" She lit the cigarette; her text message alert made her jump out of her skin. "She's gone to us." Her eyes scanned it over several times "Unbelievable." Randal glanced over to her a look of confusion was hidden under the glasses. "It's my turn now…" She mumbled as texted Hunter back: Randy still glanced back and forth from the road and Dee.

"What happened?"

"Long story..."

"It's a long ride."

"No it isn't ass." She snickered


	13. Chapter 13

The ride wasn't long, the explanation of her situation was. It was like a really bad accident that you couldn't look away from. Pulling into the garage Randal handed her a half of a lit cigarette. "Are you ready for tonight? " He asked Dee; who for once didn't shoot the death stare. She rubbed her head and sighed "Well, I'm not ready for anything at the moment." Randy took her face in his palm.

"Whatever you do I'm here." She smirked and put the cigarette out in; blowing smoke at him, she leaned against the car door.

"I don't know if being around me is safe at the moment." Dee smirked and kissed Randy. Staying inches of his face she spoke. "Legends?" He smiled and kissed her; putting his arm around her hip. "Watch it." She giggled.

"On to Raw."

Dee stood with her arms crossed, in front of her stood Randal Keith Orton of course! Again gnawing away at that damn ring in her lip; her eyes stared into his. "I really need a cigarette…" Randal chuckled at her as he took a bottle of water from the table. He took a swig before offering it to her.

"You're going on in five and you want to go burn one?" She nodded towards him, "No, no you're going out there..."Dee snickered taking the bottle of water from him; she took a sip and smirked.

"I know I am." The blare of 'I hear voices' sounded on the speakers; making her sigh. "It's now or never right?" Looking to the set of steps she shook her head "I'm saying never."

"I've gone out." Dee shook her head again, hearing it pass their cue. "Let's go Dee; you're not playing this game now!" He grabbed her hand and walked out onto the ramp with her. Stopping at the ramp he stretched out his arms as always. Dee stopped with him arms now crossed again.

"You don't understand, Divas are a dime a dozen. I leave and their just going to find another pretty face to replace me." With his arms still out he turned his head to glare her down. Slowly he lowered his arms leaving one hand pointing to the ring. Dee shook her head continuing down the ramp, uncrossing her arms as she reached the floor and fans. Extending her hand she high fived everyone until reaching a little girl with her Cheshire cat inspired cap on. She smiled at the little girl and took the two rubber bands off her wrist. (Randal's and hers of course.) She put them on the little girl's wrist, then making her way towards the ring again; she entered the ring with the assistance of him. Walking towards the commentary she clapped her hands for a microphone. Lawler honored her in tossing it to her; catching it she blew him a kiss. Turning around she bit her lip. "Well, guys I have some good new; and, and I have some bad…" Randal stood across from her clapping; a smirk drawn upon his face. She sighed into the microphone "The good news is that I will always be a part of you guys, but I'll be facing the injury list for a couple of weeks…" Her eyes followed the crowd till they hit the viper. "Maybe a few months." Her speech was cut short by the entrance of C.M. Punk, eyes darting to ramp her heart skipped a beat. Could she possibly get a chance to see her sister. Brooks and his bunch of merry men appeared. That same heart sunk when Meg was M.I.A. "What do you want punk?" She asked. Randal had already turned to be ready of any tricks.

He had a sadistic look on his face as he walked towards the viper and its rat. In his eyes it was almost a fairy-tale ending to his fucked up mind games. When he and his baboons entered then stopped to applaud her. "I'm almost saddened by your vacation, but I wish you the best of luck on your next journey." She smirked and glanced to Randy, she moved closer to him.

"I bet you are, but you coming out-"

"No, no, my dear I don't want to fight with you any more then I already have. Did you forget this was a fam-" Dee silenced him with a slap to his cheek. "Randal get your rat!" Randy came towards him to do his famous RKO. When a power trip of the mysterious raw GM stepped in.; Cole pussy footed to the podium.

"And I quote; the raw general manager says there will be no violence tonight. Dee is out due to injuries like she said, and Orton and Punk will see each other at elimination chamber." Randal took her hand and stared Philip down.

"You heard the boss." Dee nudged Randy, he pulled her close to him and started to walk.

"You can be my manager…"

"I have tricks too Randal." He made the viper mad getting under his skin. His joker grin escorted them out.


End file.
